


Enthralled

by klaines_deepest_desires



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaines_deepest_desires/pseuds/klaines_deepest_desires
Summary: Blaine held his breath, heart pounding against his chest; he was even more beautiful head on with bright blue eyes. He looked in Blaine’s direction and froze. Their eyes locked together. Blaine stilled, unable to move, unable to breath and unable to break the gaze. His heart fluttered in his chest. He felt drawn to him, tethered in some way.He was one of the vampires.kinks listed for each chapter in author's notes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s notes:** I’ve actually started writing this over a year ago and then never finished it because life got in the way. I haven’t quite finished it but I want to so I am going on the belief that if I post the first chapter, I’ll finish the rest of it. I had wanted to post it last Halloween. The first chapter has been done for a long time and the outlines for the other 2 chapters (possibly more if there’s interest) are mostly complete. I will say this as a warning. It’ll get far more… intense. Kurt is a vampire after all. This chapter, though…is a bit tame compared to what’s planned for the endgame ;) We do have to build up to it though.
> 
> I borrow a bit from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The bit where people pay vampires to suck their blood ….and some other things that become relevant later ;) 
> 
> This may be a bit late but oh well. It **is** Halloween still somewhere.
> 
>  **Kinks/Warnings (for chapter 1):** Vampire!Kurt, Dom!Kurt/sub!Blaine, blood drinking, frottage, voyeurism
> 
> There are three chapters planned. I may add more if there's interest though :)

“You sure this is the place?”

Blaine jerked his head in the direction of the voice. The taxi driver looked back at him through the Plexiglas between them. Blaine understood the confusion in the man’s eyes. The fear.

Blaine glanced out the window and scrutinized the building across the parking lot. It wasn’t much to look at. Paint peeled from the warped wooden paneling. The few visible windows were so filthy it was impossible to see through them, save for the ever changing flicker of red, blue and green strobe lights. Loud music filtered across the parking lot, the bass line audible through the taxi windows.

On the outside, the place looked like a dive bar. But all of that hid what went on inside. Blaine studied the door, watching some of the clientele coming and going. Some patrons entered alone, others had company. But it didn’t seem anyone left alone; everyone exiting left with arms wrapped around someone else, hands wandering. Others left with dazed expressions, soft smiles and small bandages on their arms, sometimes their necks. It was unavoidably clear that the rumors about the place were true. People came here for primarily two reasons: sex and blood.

Blaine took a deep breath. He tried to shake off the fear that had set in. He refused to leave. He wanted to experience it. At least once. He had heard that the experience was far more…gratifying than anything else he’d experienced. It was a tiny bit intimidating and a whole lot dangerous; there was no denying that. But Blaine found the danger to be alluring.

It would just be for tonight. For one night he’d jump, to hell with the risks.

“Yeah, this is the place,” he told the driver. He paid the man and climbed out of the car. He slammed the door shut. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Blaine trudged towards the entrance. As he walked closer to the bar, the pounding bass line grew stronger and reverberated through his body. The smell of alcohol and sex began to filter through the air, mixed with a hint of something Blaine couldn’t quite identify but was metallic in nature. When he reached the front of the short line, Blaine ignored the bouncer’s incredulous expression and held out his I.D., waiting for admission.

“Well, well well.” The bouncer laughed. He licked his lips and looked over Blaine’s body. “They’re gonna have fun with you.”

Blaine ignored him and took his ID back. He went inside. The roaring noise of the crowd greeted he as he stepped through the door. Several men, all paired off—and one group of three—stood against the walls of the dark entry corridor, arms wrapped around the other, lost in kisses. All were nonsensically swaying to the beat of the music pounding through the loudspeakers. Blaine stepped around them as best he could and entered the main area. It was a large open room with a bar. Tables had been placed along the walls to make room for what could have passed as a dance floor in the middle.

The crowd was larger than Blaine had expected. A mass of dancing bodies—mostly men—had managed to squeeze into the confined area. A large sign posted to the wall behind the bar stated in big, bold, capital letters that no sexual activity and no tasting was allowed, but it appeared to matter little to anyone and was perhaps just for show. All around him, men pressed against each other, hands groping, stroking, dipping inside the waistbands of pants. A few were half naked, shirts lost somewhere in the crowd, and fewer still had lost all of their inhibitions and most of their clothes, dancing around in little more than their underwear. If that much.

And along the walls stood the vampires. Their gazes swept across the crowd, studying the crowd. Deciding who would be selected.

Blaine swallowed. There were more of them than he expected. Everyone knew vampires existed, but to be in a room with so many was something others said to avoid. Vampires typically kept to themselves, feeding from blood banks rather than humans. These types of places, where humans and vampires mingled, were a not-so-hidden secret.

Blaine watched as two tall, well-built vampires approached one of the men. They circled around him, hands dancing over his body. They stopped, one in front and the other behind. They continued to touch him, their touches growing more sensual. The vampire in front drew the man in for a kiss as the other slid his hands over the front of the man’s pants, gripping him.

Blaine’s heart pounded loudly in his chest as he watched the vampire lower to his knees in front of the man, undoing the man’s pants as he did so. Blaine’s heart pounded as the vampire took the man’s dick into his mouth. Blaine’s throat grew dry and he swallowed. The vampire behind the man continued to touch him, his mouth hovering over his neck. He lowered his head and licked the fragile skin there, tasting what he could. After a moment, the other vampire rose to his feet and the two of them led the man to the back.

Blaine’s cock twitched. He couldn’t help but envy the man a bit. It had been far too long.

Blaine looked down at his clothes and winced. He should've gone home and changed. He didn’t blend in, didn’t look like he belonged. And he didn’t. He shouldn’t even be here. This wasn’t him. He didn’t do this kind of thing. Never had before. Not until he had heard that the sensation was more thrilling than anything else he’d ever experience. He let the allure of the danger lead him here, not letting himself think of the consequences. He wondered what the people in his life would say if they knew that he was curious how it felt to have a vampire satisfy his hunger with his blood…. and his body

Blaine walked to the bar. His eyes widened at the sight of a man on top of the bar, performing a striptease while inebriated men watched, hooting and hollering, placing dollar bills on the bar or sliding the bills through the elastic band of his underwear. He found an empty seat further down the bar and gestured for the bartender. Blaine ordered a scotch on the rocks. He nodded his thanks when the bartender set the drink in front of him. He took a large gulp, grimacing when the liquid burned his throat. Blaine shook his head, fighting through the burning sensation and swallowed the rest. He slammed the glass down and ordered another.

Blaine began to feel more relaxed, the slight buzz of the alcohol settling over him. He didn’t order another. He didn’t want to lose complete control of himself. He closed his eyes and allowed the sensuous music wash over him. He inhaled a deep breath and swiveled around to face the crowd. He studied them, eyes flying over the men on the dance floor. He saw another vampire approach a man, a leering look in his eye. The man was drawn to the vampire. He followed the vampire to the back and through the door without a word.

Blaine moved his attention behind the dance floor. His eyes zeroed in on one man who stood still, pointedly ignoring the writhing dancing going on around him. He held his head high, a haughty expression on his face.

Blaine felt his face go slack at the sight of him, his jaw dropping. His youthful face was almost elven in appearance, with a well-defined jawline and slightly upturned nose. His body looked toned, his arms buff, shoulders broad, silhouette tapering to a slim waist. He wore a black long sleeved lace shirt, the top three buttons undone. Over the top of the shirt was a black faux fur vest. His pants looked as though they were painted on with golden paint, highlighting his assets. He stood out among the sea of t-shirts and nakedness.

He was stunning.

And then he turned.

Blaine held his breath, heart pounding against his chest; he was even more beautiful head on with bright blue eyes. He looked in Blaine’s direction and froze. Their eyes locked together. Blaine stilled, unable to move, unable to breath and unable to break the gaze. His heart fluttered in his chest. He felt drawn to him, tethered in some way.

He was one of the vampires.

After a second, the enthralling vampire snapped out of his daze and smirked. He began to stalk towards him. Blaine gasped and spun around on his barstool. He ordered another drink.

Was he coming to talk to him? Did he not like Blaine’s staring? His…ogling? Or maybe he did like it. Was he as intrigued by Blaine as he was of him? A part of Blaine doubted that. He was a vampire. Blaine would merely be a client, paying for the opportunity to experience a high like no other.

Blaine focused his gaze on the glass in front of him, watching the condensation trickle down to the wooden bar, not daring to move. A second later, he felt a shift in the air next to him and saw a dark figure out of the corner of his eye. There was no doubt it was him. Blaine refused to look up, not wanting to take the risk, not wanting to embarrass himself.

“So…is this your first time here?” His voice rang out; soft, melodious—the musical training portion of Blaine’s brain instinctively wondered if he sang, because he would have a beautiful voice, with a range wide enough to make even some women jealous.

Realizing that he couldn’t pretend not to notice him now that he was standing next to him, speaking to him, Blaine looked up. The vampire stared down at him, leaning against the bar. Blaine gulped. He had no idea how to respond.

The vampire leaned closer to Blaine. He spoke once more, nodding his head in Blaine’s direction. “You’ve got the look.”

Blaine lifted an eyebrow and opened his mouth. “What look?”

He chuckled and, dear god, it was as beautiful as his voice. He smirked, amused. “Well, for starters, you look like you spend a lot of time shopping for bowties at Brook Brothers to complete your bashful schoolboy look.” His eyes raked over Blaine’s body, who fought the urge to squirm under his intense gaze. The vampire leered. “While the look works extremely well on you, it only fuels the fantasies of many a man and vampire here who only have one thing on their mind. Well… /two/ things.”

Blaine dropped his gaze, eyes falling to the top of the bowtie around his neck, the open V-neck of his cardigan, the light draft blowing against his ankles reminding him that his pants were shorter than full length. Blaine had never once believed that his normal style of dress would be used as fodder for the fantasies of sexually depraved men. Or vampires. A nervous breathless chuckle escaped his lips and he glimpsed over at the man. He stared at Blaine, eyes dark, lips parted, waiting for a response. Blaine swallowed thickly. “That include you?”

The vampire leaned against the bar, drawing closer to Blaine, his cologne wafting over him. He reached up and tugged Blaine’s bowtie with a gentle hand, pulling the knot loose. The slip of fabric fell, draping across Blaine’s chest. The corner of his lips rose. “Hmm. Possibly.”

Blaine’s jaw dropped. He had never experienced something like this before. He had expected to simply meet a vampire have the exchange of blood. But this…flirtation was an entirely different thing from what he expected. It wasn’t as though he were unfamiliar with the attraction of other men. He had had his fair share of relationships and flings. But they had all been with other humans. Not vampires. Blaine released his breath, the air rushing out of his mouth. He shook his head in confusion. He needed to be sure if he was reading him correctly. “Are…are you propositioning me?”

The vampire—and he was even more alluring up close—dropped his eyes to Blaine’s mouth, tongue darting out to lick his lips, allowing Blaine a brief glance of his fangs. He took several deep breaths and flicked his eyes up to meet Blaine’s. His irises flickered to an almost ice blue and began to glow. Blaine had heard of vampires whose eyes glowed red when they were lusting for blood, or even yellow. But he had never known them to glow blue. He found it enrapturing. 

The vampire shrugged. “Do you want me to?”

Blaine inhaled sharply. The words rang in his head, sending shivers straight to his cock, blood rushing in his ears on its journey south. He sputtered a short laugh, readjusting his position on the stool, his nerves creeping in—could he really go through with this?

The vampire pulled out the barstool next to Blaine and sat down. He finally introduced himself, leaning closer to be heard over the music. “I’m Kurt, by the way.”

Blaine nodded, still avoiding his gaze. “Blaine.”

“Blaine,” Kurt repeated his name, emphasizing it on his tongue. Blaine liked the way it sounded on his lips.

Blaine made a show of scanning over Kurt’s body, hoping to disguise his nervousness. He motioned towards his lace top. “You’re not really dressed to blend in either.”

Kurt shrugged coyly. “What can I say? I like to stand out.”

“Well, you certainly do that.” Blaine took a sip of his scotch to avoid the vampire’s eyes.

“In a good way, I hope,” Kurt replied, his voice dropping in pitch, growing husky.

The change in his voice prompted Blaine to look at him. The vampire stared down intently at him, lust clear as day in his dark eyes. Blaine felt a hot flush rise in his cheeks, already heated by the alcohol. His mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of Kurt moving above him as he held him down, pale smooth skin glistening in the moonlight and the heat of arousal rushed through him anew. His face grew hotter as he tried to push the images out of his head. Blaine ducked his head, mumbling a confirmation. He focused his attention to the bar top, embarrassed at his body’s quick reaction; he felt unbelievably turned-on.

Several seconds of silence passed before Blaine finally turned his head. He met Kurt’s glowing eyes. His breath caught in his throat at the unbridled lust he saw in Kurt’s face. They continued to hold the gaze as Kurt stood. He stepped back, towards the crowd. 

 

As though he were compelled by a force beyond his control, Blaine stood as well. He stepped towards Kurt.

Kurt stepped into the crowd, not heeding any protests until he reached the middle of the pack. With a smirk, Kurt reached out and took Blaine by the wrist. He tugged him against him. Blaine stumbled at the sudden move and collided with his chest. Kurt caught him around the waist, steadying him. Blaine glanced at the other men around them and back to Kurt, waiting for him to tell him what he wanted. He had expected Kurt to take him to the backroom. Somewhere quiet.

With a smile, Kurt draped an arm over Blaine’s shoulder, hand teasing the short hairs at the back of his neck. Blaine resisted the urge to shiver at the touch.

Kurt began to move against him, his movements lithe, sensual. “We’re going to dance first,” he whispered, as though he had read his mind.

Blaine inhaled sharply, somewhat surprised. With a nod, he put a hand on Kurt’s waist and pulled him closer still, wanting to feel him pressed along his body.

Kurt smirked and wrapped his other arm around him, interlocking his fingers at the back of Blaine’s neck, and lowered his head. He brushed his lips against the shell of Blaine’s ear, causing Blaine to inhale sharply. “Gets the blood pumping,” he murmured, his voice just loud enough for Blaine to hear.

Blaine felt a gentle wave of dizziness sweep over him but he was unsure if it was arousal or the heat of the crowd around them. Or Kurt, whose light chuckle rang in his ear before he gave Blaine the tiniest of nibbles on his earlobe. Blaine leaned into his touch, a quiet moan escaping him, bringing forth another soft laugh from Kurt’s lips.

Kurt tilted his head back, eyes drifting closed, and he took several long, deep breaths. Blaine’s eyes fell to his throat and he swallowed thickly. He wanted to taste Kurt’s skin, to trail wet kisses along the column of his neck and leave dark marks in his wake. Blaine couldn't tell if it was the atmosphere around them, the alcohol coursing through his system or simply the fact that Kurt felt really good moving against him, that propelled him to lean forward and place a kiss on the underside of Kurt’s jaw. His actions surprised Kurt, who tightened his hold. Blaine kissed down Kurt’s throat, nipping lightly, drawing out a low moan, moving towards the juncture where his neck met his shoulder.

Kurt gasped when Blaine parted his lips and sucked at the sensitive skin, satisfying his goal to leave a mark behind. Kurt’s hand slid up Blaine’s head, encouraging him to continue. “Oh, we’re gonna get there, I promise,” he moaned.

Blaine recognized the irony of the situation. He, a human, lavishing attention to the throat and neck of a vampire. But he continued to do so with pleasure, tasting the saltiness of his skin. After a moment, Blaine slid his lips upward, placing soft kisses on his skin as he trailed up to his jaw.

But Blaine soon noticed that Kurt’s attention was no longer solely on him. He had stopped leaning into the kisses and stilled their dancing. A low rumble emanated from Kurt’s chest.

“What?” Blaine asked, before following Kurt’s line of sight to see a man—no, a vampire—approach them. His eyes were red, his fangs bared. He was tall with a slender build and glared at Kurt with a rage Blaine didn’t understand.

The low rumble came from Kurt once more, louder this time. A growl. Blaine gasped as Kurt flashed his fangs at the approaching vampire. Kurt’s hold on Blaine tightened and he held him close.

But the other vampire didn’t back down. He stalked closer, eyes narrowing. Kurt released his hold on Blaine. He pushed Blaine behind him before he approached the vampire. Kurt got in his face. He glared up at him and growled. His eyes glowed.

Blaine swallowed thickly, his stomach clenched. He waited.

“Back off,” Kurt demanded, his voice low. A sneer grew on his face. “Remember the last time you tried to take me on? Didn’t go well for you, did it?”

The other vampire hissed.

“Now, now, Sebastian, I’m sure there’s plenty of other men here willing to have you. But this one?” He pointed at Blaine. “He’s mine. No one else is to touch him.”

Oh, god, Blaine thought to himself. This was a vampire territorial dispute. Over him. Kurt had laid claim on him. He should be afraid. But he surprised himself instead. His cock throbbed, pressed against the cold hard zipper of his pants. The sight of Kurt standing up and claiming him, his full strength visible… He was powerfully beautiful.

A few seconds passed before the other vampire backed down. He growled once more before slinking off into the dark corner.

Kurt turned back to face Blaine. He offered him an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that,” he said. He approached Blaine once more and caught Blaine’s wide stare. He sniffed the air. With a smirk, Kurt slid his hands down Blaine’s chest to his waist. He tugged him, bringing their hips together. He sniffed once more. “You smell really good,” he murmured. He held Blaine’s hips against his. His soft chuckle turned into a low moan. “God, you feel really good.”

Blaine whimpered as he felt Kurt’s cock hard against his own. He reached up and grabbed the back of Kurt’s head and pulled him in for a kiss, catching both Kurt as well as himself off guard. After a second, Blaine felt Kurt respond, lips moving against his. Kurt took control, pressing his tongue against the seam of Blaine’s lips. Blaine parted his mouth, allowing Kurt to slip his tongue inside and deepen the kiss. Kurt reached up and cradled Blaine’s face in his hands. The kiss grew more intense. Their tongues tangled together. Their bodies tried to find a closeness that they couldn't, separated by several layers of fabric. Blaine didn’t care about anything anymore, nothing other than this desire burning through him, this sudden and desperate need to be Kurt’s. Whatever that entailed.

After a moment, Blaine pulled away. Breathing deep, he kissed Kurt’s cheek, resting the side of his forehead against his. Blaine could no longer pretend. Ignoring the small, tiny voice in the back of his mind that cried out that he had just been seduced by a fucking vampire, Blaine whispered in Kurt’s ear, his voice hoarse with lust. “What would you say if I propositioned you?”

Kurt chuckled low in his throat. He pulled his head away from Blaine’s and looked at him, eyes dark. He shook his head, expression full of amusement. He stepped back. He took Blaine’s hand in his own and tugged him along behind him towards the backroom. “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

Blaine followed Kurt, holding onto his hand. Kurt led him through the door and up a narrow wooden staircase. Once on the second floor, they worked their way through a series of corridors. Several closed doors lined the hall. Muffled moans and cries of ecstasy filled the air, louder as they passed each door. Loud quick taps against the walls echoed in time with loud grunts.

Blaine swallowed hard. His heart pounded in his chest. It was clear what occurred up here. He had heard about it when he first learned of these places. That the vampires sometimes do more than just drink the blood of the clients. That the vampires would seduce men or women and take them somewhere quiet to not only taste their blood but also take their pleasure. People claimed the high was greater than anything else.

Blaine’s cock throbbed. A cry of ‘harder!’ reached his ears, followed by several loud thuds against the wall. He took a deep breath to try and calm his body as he imagined what was happening behind the closed doors. Blaine trailed his eyes up Kurt’s backside. Kurt’s strength was apparent in the way he moved, his muscular thighs straining the fabric of his tight golden pants. The muscles in his back rippled underneath the lace of his shirt.

Blaine wanted him. Badly. He wanted to feel what the people in those rooms were feeling. He wanted to feel him moving above him, his cock throbbing deep within him. Blaine wanted to take him in his mouth, to taste him.

Kurt led Blaine to the room in the far end of the hallway. He tugged him inside and closed the door. Blaine looked around the room. It was different from what he expected. Where he expected the room to be cold and uninviting, the reality was different. Warm colors filled the space. Red silk covered the bed. Thick heavy drapes blocked out any outside light. Candles provided the sole sources of light. A computer sat on a desk in the corner, a music program on the screen.

Leather straps on the headboard caught Blaine’s eye. His breaths deepened. His face grew hot. Blood rushed through his veins, his heart pounded in his ears. 

Kurt tugged Blaine’s hand and led him to the bed. He urged Blaine to sit on the edge then took a seat next to him. Blaine studied him. His eyes were no longer glowing, but had grown dark instead. He licked his lips. Blaine’s eyes dropped to his hand as he reached out, long fingers brushing over his neck.

Swallowing thickly, Blaine looked up and met Kurt’s gaze.

“This okay?” Kurt asked, his voice soft.

Blaine could only nod, unable to find his voice.

Kurt finished untying Blaine’s bowtie. Blaine tried not to shiver as Kurt’s cool hand touched his hot skin. He couldn’t help but wonder if Kurt planned to drink his blood from his neck. His stomach clenched at the thought. His cock twitched. He wanted to know what it felt like. He had initially wanted to have the vampire drink from his arm. It would be less conspicuous that way. But Blaine wanted Kurt’s mark. He didn’t know why.

Kurt pulled the bowtie from Blaine’s shirt collar and placed it on the table next to the bed. He then reached for the top button on his shirt. He undid the first one slowly, then the next two. “I want you to relax,” he whispered.

Blaine swallowed. “I am.”

A smile formed on Kurt’s face. He shook his head. “Your heart is racing.” His fingers trailed over Blaine’s pulse, pressing down on my skin. “I don’t even need to touch your neck to know that. I can hear it.”

Blaine chuckled once and ducked his head. The heat rose in his face. His heart beat faster.

“Oh,” Kurt says, realization in his voice. “It’s not fear.”

Blaine shook his head. “Definitely not.”

Kurt fought a smile that threatened to grow on his face. He turned his head and recollected himself. Biting his lip, Kurt took a deep breath and refocused his attention on Blaine’s cardigan. He pushed it off of him and tossed it to the floor. He then undid a few more buttons on his shirt and opened it wider, exposing Blaine’s skin to his view. His hands danced over him. His thumbs brushed over Blaine’s nipples.

Blaine gasped. “I’m nervous,” he confessed.

“I’d be surprised if you weren’t.” Kurt held his gaze. His face was gentle and relaxed. The corner of his lips quirked in a half smile and he leaned forward to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss. Blaine melted into the kiss, leaning against him. Kurt brushed his tongue against Blaine’s mouth. Blaine parted his lips and allowed Kurt to deepen it. He slid his tongue against Blaine’s, tasting him. After a moment, he pulled back and looked Blaine in the eye. He shook his head. “You have no reason to be.” He reached up and ran his hand over Blaine’s face, thumb brushing over Blaine’s kiss swollen lips. “I won’t hurt you.”

Blaine nodded. He believed him. He didn’t know why but he did. He’d only known Kurt for a matter of minutes, yet something about him called to him. He wasn’t sure if it was some sort of thrall or something else. But he felt safe in his presence.

Kurt reached for the final two buttons on Blaine’s shirt. He pushed the thin fabric over Blaine’s shoulders and down his arms. He pressed his hand on Blaine’s chest and urged him to lie down. Long fingers danced over Blaine’s smooth skin, leaving him shivering in their wake.

Blaine took several deep breaths and allowed himself to relax under Kurt’s touch. His eyes locked onto Kurt’s face. Kurt was striking, his face expressive in a controlled, nuanced way. Blaine found himself wanting to study him for hours, learning the meanings behind every slight variation in the way his eyebrows moved.

Kurt smoothed his hands over Blaine’s arms until he reached the crook of his elbows. He smirked. He met Blaine’s eyes. He shifted on the bed. He swung his leg over Blaine’s hips and straddled him.

Blaine sucked in a gasp of air. He looked up at Kurt with hooded eyes. His cock throbbed, aching for relief. Hovering over him, ice blue eyes glowing in the dim room, Kurt was a sight to behold. His gold lamé pants drew tight against his thighs, highlighting the strength within them. His lace shirt tugged on his chest, the buttons taut. He was gorgeous. Sensual. Strong.

Kurt leaned down. His mouth drew near to Blaine’s ear, his cool breath tickling him. “So…are you ready?”

“Yes,” Blaine said with a nod.

Kurt smiled. He bit his lower lip, the tips of his fangs digging into the skin. He lowered his head and drew Blaine into another kiss. Blaine moaned into it, lifting his head to meet him halfway.

The kiss immediately deepened. Blaine reached for Kurt’s hips, needing to touch him. Kurt shifted, rocking his hips down against Blaine’s.

“Oh, fuck.” Blaine pulled away with a gasp. The pressure of Kurt’s cock against his was almost too much. His skin felt as though it were on fire. His balls tightened in his pants, his cock throbbed.

Kurt sat up, a smile on his face. He licked his lips. His fangs elongated, the tips coming to a fine point.

Blaine’s eyes widened.

Kurt reached for Blaine’s hand, plucking it off his hips. He brought his fingers to his mouth. He sucked Blaine’s pointer finger into his wet mouth. Blaine’s jaw dropped as he felt Kurt’s tongue swirl around him. His finger slid against a sharp fang and a sharp gasp tore from Blaine’s lips. Kurt moaned as he tasted Blaine’s blood for the first time. “You taste so good,” Kurt murmured before licking his finger again.

Blaine felt breathless. His heart pounded in his chest.

Kurt released Blaine’s hand. He lifted his arms and ran his hands through his hair. He rocked against Blaine, his hard cock pressing against Blaine in a way that sent sparks through Blaine’s body.

Blaine reached for Kurt. He tugged at his shirt, desperate to see Kurt’s soft alabaster skin. To kiss his body. He wanted to watch the muscles in Kurt’s stomach ripple as he moved against him. Feel the muscles in his back as he moved above him.

A low chuckle rumbled in Kurt’s chest. He took Blaine’s hands in his. He leaned forward and pressed them against the mattress next to Blaine’s head. He smirked and shook his head. “Patience,” he whispered before kissing Blaine once more. Keeping Blaine’s hands in his tight grip, Kurt slid down his body.

Blaine’s breaths deepened. His blood rushed through his ears, drowning out his pounding heartbeat. His cock twitched. He couldn’t tug his hands away, even if he wanted to. Kurt was strong. Too strong.

Kurt focused his attention to Blaine’s chest. He placed soft open mouth kisses to his skin as he moved to Blaine’s nipples. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub and Blaine moaned. He nipped the tightening flesh.

Blaine closed his eyes. The pleasure from Kurt’s mouth washed over him. Sparks coursed through his body with every touch to his nipples. But a sudden sharp pain shot across Blaine’s chest. He gasped sharply, his eyes snapping open. He looked down. A red trail of blood slid down his chest, pooling in his clavicle. He met Kurt’s wild glowing eyes. The tips of his fangs were stained red.

Kurt held his gaze as he lowered his head. He licked at the blood, moaning as it filled his mouth. His tongue lapped at him, tasting every drop. The trail of blood licked clean, Kurt latched onto the small wound and sucked, drawing out more blood.

Blaine moaned. A wave of calm washed over him. His body relaxed, falling limp across the bed. His eyes grew heavy. He felt as though he were floating; like he was watching himself underneath Kurt as he licked and tasted him.

As Kurt’s mouth focused on the blood on his chest, his free hand moved down Blaine’s body. He stroked the soft skin at Blaine’s belly. Then down to dance over his hard cock. He pressed the heel of his hand against him.

Blaine cried out. “Oh!”

Kurt pulled away from his chest and returned his lips to Blaine’s. He kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. The barest hint of copper filled Blaine’s mouth. The rational part of his brain told him he should feel repulsed but he didn’t. He opened his mouth, beckoning Kurt to deepen the kiss instead.

As he continued to kiss Blaine, Kurt rocked against him. Blaine moaned. Kurt’s hardness pressed against his own. God, he wanted to see him, take him in his hand. Wanted to feel the heavy weight of him. Wanted him inside him, stretching him open as he moved above him, cum spilling deep inside.

Kurt’s hips began to move faster against him. Blaine’s cock throbbed. Ached. Kurt took his hands once more and pinned them above Blaine’s head. He pulled away from the kiss and met Blaine’s eyes as he continued to rock against him.

Blaine’s breaths quicken. The heat began to coil in his belly. “Oh, god…”

“You feel so good,” Kurt murmured, just as breathless as Blaine. He sped up his movements. As Blaine neared the edge, Kurt dropped his head to Blaine’s upper arm. His fangs pierced the soft skin with ease.

The sharp pain rushed through Blaine’s spine and he gasped. He felt the blood drop down his arm before Kurt’s tongue captured it. Kurt sucked, his tongue lapping at the warm blood. Blaine shuddered. He rocked up against Kurt. His eyes rolled back as the pleasure took over him. It was more intense than he had ever felt before and Blaine felt himself slip into a haze. Blood rushed in his ears. His heart pounded in his chest. His balls tightened.

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine’s wrists. He rut harder against him, drawing out Blaine’s pleasure as he neared his. His hips moved harder and faster. Then finally, he came with a grunt, tearing his mouth away from Blaine’s arms and tossing his head back. A growl on his lips, Kurt dropped his head down and began to lap at the blood still on Blaine’s arm. He continued to move his hips against Blaine’s.

Blaine’s breaths quickened. His heart raced. Sparks flew behind his eyes. He came with a cry, bucking up against Kurt. His body spasmed as the pleasure overtook him.

He fell back against the mattress, spent. Gasping for air, Blaine peered up at Kurt. His piercing blue eyes met Blaine’s and he continued to rock against him, keeping his movements small. Aftershocks of pleasure shot through Blaine’s spine.

Kurt reached up to brush away the damp hair from Blaine’s forehead. “You okay?”

“Wow…” Blaine gasped.

Kurt shook his head with a chuckle. He placed a gentle kiss to Blaine’s lips before pushing away from him. Blaine lay limp in bed, his eyes following Kurt as he reached towards the nightstand and pulled out a small first aid kit. He pulled out some gauze and cleaning solution. He cleaned Blaine’s bite marks before bandaging them up.

Blaine reached up and stilled Kurt’s hand. “I mean it,” he said. “I’ve never felt… that before. It was…incredible.”

“Really?” Kurt lifted an eyebrow as though he were in disbelief. Then a smirk grew on his face. “Well, then I have to admit that I’ve never tasted anyone so delicious before.”

A laugh erupted from Blaine. He drew circles over the back of Kurt’s hand. “Is it always like that?”

Kurt shrugged. “It can be. Depending on the people involved.”

Unable to stop himself, Blaine asked, “Is it always like that for you?”

“Not for a long time,” Kurt replied with a small smile. He inspected Blaine’s bandages one more time before he stood. He walked to a table in the corner. He poured a glass of juice. With a soft smile he returned to Blaine and handed it to him. “Here. Drink up.”

Blaine took the glass, thanking him. He took a large sip of the sugary purple liquid.

Once the glass was empty, Kurt took it and set it on the nightstand. He tugged Blaine’s shirt back over his arms, eyes lingering on Blaine’s chest. He reached out and ran his hand over the mark his sharp teeth had left. The wound had been superficial, only bleeding at the surface. “Such a shame to cover this up though,” Kurt murmured.

A shiver ran up Blaine’s spine at Kurt’s touch. He opened his mouth to reply but faltered. He had no idea what to say. He had never felt anything like this. But he wasn’t sure if it was a residual effect of what had just occurred or something else. Or if it would've been the same with a different vampire or if it was this one specific vampire. The one with the cool blue eyes and adorable smile. He needed to think, to come to terms with it. He took a deep breath and met Kurt’s eyes. “I…I should go.”

The corner of Kurt’s lips lifted in a small half-smile and he nodded. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s lips. He tilted Blaine’s head back and slid his tongue along his, deepening the kiss. After a moment, Kurt pulled away with a smile, leaving Blaine to whimper at the loss of his lips. He trailed a finger down Blaine’s cheek. Blaine held Kurt’s gaze, feeling the sense of calm wash over him again.

Kurt reached for Blaine’s bowtie. He tied the loops together with expertise, making sure the knot was just right. His fingers lingered over the fabric once more before he took a deep breath and dropped his hands. He nodded towards the door. “Be careful.”

“Okay,” Blaine whispered. With one last look, he stood on wobbly legs and made his way to the door.

“I’ll see you soon,” Kurt’s voice called out.

Blaine stalled for a moment, standing the doorway. His heart pounded in his chest and he fought the urge to look back once more. Instead, he swallowed thickly and headed out the door. 

He had no idea what he had gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine couldn’t allow himself to do that again. It was a one time thing. He had satisfied his curiosity. It didn’t matter that he and Kurt had hit it off the moment they met. It didn’t matter that Kurt was sexy, kind, or sweet… for a vampire. It didn’t matter that he had made him feel amazing with just his touch. He couldn’t do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author’s notes:** Finally, I have finished chapter 2. I do want to apologize for the wait. I really have no excuse except I had temporarily lost my muse. But I seem to be in a mindset now so hopefully chapter 3 won’t take too long. Please feel free to push me to write it if you’d like. 
> 
> I do hope what happens in this chapter is as hot to readers as it is to me. 
> 
> **Kinks/Warnings (for chapter 2):** Vampire!Kurt, a bit of Dom!Kurt/sub!Blaine, blood drinking because Kurt is a vampire, frottage, masturbation, bondage, blindfold, a bit of waxplay, handjobs, blowjobs, rimming, cumplay, anal fingering, and a semi-facial. There is also a brief reference to a threesome. None take place in this chapter though. Just an overly lustful vamp.
> 
> Feedback and prompts are always welcome

Blaine woke with a jump. His chest heaved as he took several deep breaths. He blinked and looked around the room, trying to make out where he was. But it was dark. He blindly reached out. His hand slapped against what seemed to be an end table. He fumbled until he found the switch to his lamp and clicked it on. The bright lights assaulted Blaine’s eyes and he let out a groan. “Fuck,” he whispered, blinking several time to adjust to the light. He lay on his couch, arms and legs spread.

 

Blaine shifted. He groaned as his stiff pants stuck to him. He had come home late at night and collapsed on his couch. He hadn’t even bothered to change. Slowly, Blaine sat up. He dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his face. He couldn’t believe he had gone through with it. He had toyed with the idea for weeks, always ultimately telling himself it was too dangerous.

And it was. Extremely dangerous.

But still, the thought had never left his mind. Last night, he finally caved to his curiosity. He went to the vampire bar he had heard about and met one. And it had been a high he never expected.

With a deep breath, Blaine climbed to his feet and headed towards his bathroom. He needed to get out of these clothes and take a long, hot shower. Once in the the small bathroom, he unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall down his arms and to the floor.

He caught his reflection in the mirror and leaned forward. The bright red wounds on his chest stood out. The two round puncture marks were clean; the skin untorn. The vampire--Kurt--had taken care not to cause unnecessary damage to Blaine’s skin.

Blaine reached up and ran his fingers across the mark. A shiver ran through him, settling in the base of his spine. He released a rush of air. It wasn’t painful; quite the contrary. It was pleasurable. It felt as though a gentle touch had glided over him, caressing his skin. Blaine swept his fingers over it once more and again a shiver ran through him. He did the same to the bite on his arm. The shiver ran through his body. Blood rushed towards his dick.

“Fuck,” Blaine whispered. It was the vampire’s doing. His mark. Now, Blaine understood why people would go back over and over.

But he couldn’t allow himself to do that. It was a one time thing. He had satisfied his curiosity. It didn’t matter that he and Kurt had hit it off the moment they met. It didn’t matter that Kurt was sexy, kind, or sweet… for a vampire. It didn’t matter that he had made him feel amazing with just his touch.

He couldn’t do it again.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine turned the water on. While he waited for it to warm up, he finished undressing.

Once in the shower, Kurt entered Blaine’s thoughts despite his best efforts. The way he felt as he ground against him. His body, his smile… his eyes. Kurt was undeniably gorgeous. And if he hadn’t been a vampire, Blaine would have pursued him.

Sighing as the memories of Kurt came to him, Blaine reached for his cock. He had hardened slightly when he touched the mark but now he needed release. Kurt had overwhelmed him. He couldn’t get the him out of his mind.

Blaine moaned as he touched himself. He stroked along his length, his grip tight. He closed his eyes. He rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, imagining it was Kurt stroking him. Kurt would whisper in his ear as he stroked him, telling him all the dirty, nasty things he’d do to him, how he’d make him cum again and again. He’d make him his as he pushed inside him, fucked him, filled him with his seed.

Blaine tightened his grip and stroked himself faster. His breathing sped up and his body quivered at the images in his mind. He imagined Kurt taking him hard, pushing him past what he thought his limits were. Blaine would whimper, beg for more, for him to go harder. And Kurt would give him what he wanted… what he needed.

Heart pounding in his chest, Blaine reached for the mark with his free hand and stroked the wound. Pleasure washed over him. Whimpering, Blaine reached the edge. Another stroke and he came with a cry.

He stroked himself through his orgasm, drawing it out. His cum streaked the wall of the shower but he didn’t care. He released his cock and let out a breath. “Oh, fuck,” he whispered.

Blaine was already too far gone. He needed to see Kurt again.

\----------------------------

Blaine found himself with Kurt far more often than he intended. Each time he went to see Kurt could easily become his last. Not because of Kurt--Blaine didn't feel threatened by him in any way--but because of the other vampires. They could decide to end his trysts at the club with a fatal bite.

But each night Blaine appeared, Kurt found him among the crowd quickly, as though he had been waiting for him. He'd take Blaine's hand, kiss him deeply, and then whisk him away to his room. Once there, they'd get to know one another. Kurt drank his blood as he did that first night, rocking his hips against Blaine's. Sometimes he'd touch him, sending Blaine into throes of ecstasy as pleasure rushed through him time and time again. But sometimes they'd simply talk.

Had Kurt been human, Blaine would've fallen in love with him by now. Kurt was funny, brilliant… Sweet. Everything he would've wanted in a man. Part of Blaine wished it could be that simple. That he and Kurt could be together without the stigma attached.

But despite everything, they don't fuck. It seemed as though the two of them had a silent agreement. They'd kiss and Kurt would touch him until he came, but they wouldn't go further than that. Blaine wanted to, though. Desperately. He wanted to feel Kurt deep inside him. He wanted him to hold him down as he fucked him as hard as he could take it until he finally came, spurting his cum inside him. He longed to ride Kurt, to hold his hands above his head as he bounced up and down his cock, watch the pleasure dance across Kurt’s face. Blaine dreamed about it. Touched himself to the thought of it.

Part of him was terrified about what it would mean. Would he be bonded to Kurt forever? Or would Kurt toss him aside, having had his fill of him?

Blaine shook his head. He couldn’t afford to lose himself in his thoughts. Not here. He had to keep his focus. He looked around the club. The music blared through the speakers, vibrating through him. It was dark. There were more people crowded around, making it difficult to search for Kurt.

He couldn't see him. Kurt should’ve found him by now.

Heart pounding, Blaine turned around. Maybe he wasn’t here tonight. They hadn’t made plans to see one another. Blaine just needed to.

But he didn’t want to stay another moment if Kurt wasn’t here. It was too risky. He took a few steps towards the exit but found himself face to face with a vampire. One he didn’t recognize. He took a short step back to put more distance between them.

“You lost?” The vampire asked, a smile on his face.

Blaine didn’t know what to say. He stared dumbstruck by the vampire.

“Oh, you’re a cute one,” the vampire said as he shifted closer to him. The kohl lining his blue eyes became apparent. The light bounced off the metal of his brow piercing.

A heat rose in Blaine’s cheeks. “Um… thank you?”

The vampire chuckled. Then sniffed. “Smell good, too.” He tilted his head as a smirk crossed his face. “Not your first time here either.”

Blaine’s heart pounded in his chest. He looked around, hoping to see the familiar face of Kurt. Or an exit route.

“Oh, don’t be nervous.” The vampire stepped closer. He reached up and dragged a finger slowly down Blaine’s chest. “I don’t bite. Well…” He chuckled. “Maybe a little.” He leaned in to whisper in his ear. “But I promise you’ll like it.”

Blaine stepped back, putting distance between them. He tried to come up with an excuse to leave and get away from him. Relief swept over him when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Elliott, back off.”

Elliott glanced behind Blaine and smiled. “Hey, Kurt. I thought I smelled you on him.”

Kurt stepped between the two of them. He shook his head. “He’s mine. I’m not sharing him.”

Elliott’s eyes widened as he looked between Kurt and Blaine before he finally nodded in understanding. “Okay,” he acquiesced. “It’s your call.” He stepped around Kurt and towards Blaine. He took a deep breath. “It’s such a shame though.” Elliott danced a finger across Blaine’s jaw. “He’d look amazing between us.”

Blaine couldn’t fight the wave of lust rush through him at Elliott’s declaration. Did it mean what he thought it meant? Given the lust in Elliott’s eyes as he looked up and down his body, it must’ve. /...Fuck./

“Elliott…” Kurt’s voice carried a warning that was unmistakable.

Elliott backed off immediately. “Okay, okay.” He stepped away from them. “Have fun,” he said with a smirk. “Think about it though, Kurt. You can’t honestly tell me it wouldn’t be hot.” Without another word, Elliott turned and disappeared into the crowd.

“I’m sorry about him,” Kurt said. He stepped close to Blaine, pulling his attention to him. “He’s a bit… insatiable.”

Blaine shrugged. Elliott’s meaning hadn’t been lost on him. While the idea was something that pique his interest--how would it not be hot--he wanted to get to know Kurt more. Elliott was a distraction. “He seems… nice.”

Kurt smiled. “You’re too sweet.” He leaned forward and captured Blaine’s lips in a deep kiss, his hands moving to cup his jaw and hold him close.

Blaine responded to Kurt’s kiss immediately. His body grew hot as they kissed, the desire to be close to Kurt overwhelming him. Kurt ended the kiss after a few short moments. He leaned his forehead against Blaine’s and the two of them took a moment to enjoy the feeling of one another. Kurt reached up and ran his hand over Blaine’s hair. Blaine sighed deeply, leaning into his touch.

After leaning in for another brief kiss, Kurt pulled back and took Blaine’s hand in his own. “Come on,” he whispered.

Blaine blinked, reality setting back in. The music grew louder as he became more aware of their surroundings. He nodded in agreement.

Kurt led him upstairs, hand in hand. Blaine’s heart pounded in his chest and a wave of lightheadedness overcame him. It was the same every time. Cries and moans filled the hall as they walked by. The occasional thumps of a bed trying to withstand the powerful thrusts of a vampire echoed around them.

Once they entered Kurt’s room, Blaine found himself pressed against the closed door. Kurt leaned against his body. He grinned before leaning down and kissing him. Blaine moaned against his mouth before he parted his lips, allowing Kurt to deepen the kiss. Kurt pressed his hips against Blaine’s and rocked forward. A moan tore from Blaine as he gripped Kurt’s shirt, trying to pull him closer.

Kurt trailed his lips down Blaine’s neck, kissing his sensitive skin. “I want to try something different,” he whispered against him. He nipped before sucking on his flesh.

Blaine moaned, holding Kurt against his neck. “Okay,” he whispered. He was already in too deep. “Anything.”

Kurt reached down and lifted Blaine easily. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt’s waist and his arms around his neck. He dropped his lips to Kurt’s once more as Kurt carried him across the large room to the bed. He lowered Blaine gently before climbing on the bed himself. Blaine leaned back as Kurt hovered over him, urging him to lay back. Once Kurt was settled over Blaine, he dropped his head and continued kissing Blaine’s neck. His hands found the buttons on Blaine’s shirt.

Blaine’s eyes fell shut as Kurt continued to lick and nip the sensitive flesh at his neck. Kurt tugged at his shirt, trying to pull it off his body. After several failed attempts, he urged Blaine to momentarily sit up so he could remove his shirt and toss it to the floor.

His breathing heavy, Blaine reached up and pulled Kurt back in for another kiss. He tugged at Kurt's shirt, desperate to feel his skin against his. Lips against his, Kurt granted Blaine's desire and unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. He tossed it to join Blaine's on the floor. Blaine’s hands flew over Kurt’s pale, smooth skin. He touched his back, along his ribcage, his chest...his hips. “You feel so good,” he murmured against Kurt’s lips.

Kurt chuckled. He took Blaine’s wrists in his hands and pulled them away from his body. He raised them above Blaine’s head, pressing them into the mattress. The strength behind Kurt’s grip sent a heat rushing through Blaine. Part of him ached to have Kurt using his strength to hold him down as his cock slid in and out of his body, hips slamming against his ass.

A moan rumbled in Blaine’s chest as Kurt ground his hips against him. Through his lust-addled consciousness, Blaine is vaguely aware of Kurt taking his wrists one by one, holding them above his head as he continued to kiss him.

After a moment, Kurt pulled away from the kiss. He smirked as he hovered Blaine. “This okay?” he asked, stroking Blaine’s jaw.

Blaine blinked. He looked above his head. The leather straps that had hung on Kurt’s wall since the first night were wrapped around his wrists. Blaine tugged, finding himself unable to free himself. His heart sped up, pounding in his ear. He was completely at Kurt’s mercy. Taking deep shuddering breaths, he looked at Kurt. “Yeah,” he whispered.

Kurt smiled and leaned forward to press a reassuring kiss to Blaine’s lips. “If you get uncomfortable, let me know.”

Kurt’s words washed over Blaine like a wave of calm. His body began to relax. Blaine took several deep breaths. He had no idea what Kurt had in mind. But… despite everything that said he shouldn’t trust Kurt, he did. He nodded. “Okay.”

Kurt pressed another soft kiss to his lips before he climbed off the bed. He walked towards a table on the other side of the room. Blood-red candles covered the table, their light bouncing off the wall. Kurt’s hand hovered over them, as though contemplating his options. A smirk crossed his face as he looked back at Blaine before moving a few of the candles to a silver tray. He then reached for a long piece of black fabric and placed it alongside the candles. He then placed a bottle of what looked like lube on the tray before he carried the it to the nightstand next to the bed.

Blaine took several more deep breaths. Seeing what Kurt had decided on gave him an idea of what Kurt had in mind. It was something Blaine had never done before. Though he had imagined what it would be like.

Kurt climbed back on the bed and straddled him once more. He pressed his weight against Blaine’s cock. He leaned forward and kissed him again. He deepened the kiss, urging Blaine to part his lips. He stroked Blaine’s chest. His thumbs brushed over his nipples. He pinched them between his thumb and forefinger and tugged on them gently.

Blaine whimpered against his lips. The initial sharp pain had turned in pleasure as shocks ran through his body, settling in his cock.

Kurt pulled away and sat up. He reached for the long piece of fabric and held it out for Blaine to see. He offered him a coy smile. “May I try something?”

Blaine took a deep breath. He had known what Kurt had in mind with that the moment he saw him pick it up. He wanted to take away his sight, to leave him completely at his mercy. His heart pounded louder. “Yeah…”

Smiling, Kurt leaned forward and kissed him briefly. “I promise I won’t hurt you. Too much.” He broke off with a quiet chuckle. “But I promise to make you feel so good. Do you want it?”

“Yes…” Blaine breathed out.

“Good.” Kurt folded the fabric and pressed it against Blaine’s eyes. Blaine sucked in a deep breath of air as the cool fabric darkened his sight. Kurt urged him to lift his head and he tied the knot behind him.

Darkness descended upon Blaine. The beating of his heart became the only thing he could hear. His breaths shuddered. He never felt more vulnerable than he did in that moment. Restrained, blinded… he was wholly and completely Kurt’s.

Kurt’s cool, soft hand stroked his cheek. Blaine leaned into his touch as his thumb brushed over his lips. Kurt’s breath ghosted over his lips before he kissed him. Blaine relaxed under Kurt’s kiss. Kurt's touch grounded him, keeping him from fading into a trance. He moaned as Kurt deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue inside Blaine’s mouth.

After a moment, Kurt pulled back. He sat up and ground his hips against Blaine.

Blaine tugged on his restraints. The metal links clanged against the wall. He bucked his hips up to meet Kurt.

Kurt pressed his hands against Blaine’s chest and continued to move against him, achingly slow. “Can’t wait to taste you,” he murmured.

Blaine whimpered.

The bed shifted. Kurt moved further down his body. Blaine squeezed his fists together as Kurt pressed more weight against him. Kurt’s hand danced across his chest. He teased his nipples before brushing his thumb over the healed bite mark. It was the first mark Kurt had left on him and the most prominent. Kurt’s touch sent ripples of pleasure through Blaine.

“I love seeing my mark on you,” Kurt whispered. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his skin. Blaine swore he could feel the hints of a smile on Kurt’s face. Then he nipped at Blaine’s nipples.

Blaine writhed underneath him. He tightened his fists, tugging the restraints. “Fuck…”

The piercing pain of Kurt’s sharp teeth followed. He made another mark on Blaine’s chest. Kurt lapped and sucked at the blood as it oozed out of the wound. Blaine sucked in a series of deep breaths as the pain faded to be replaced with the sensation of floating. His arms grew slack in the restraints and his breathing evened out.

“You taste so good,” Kurt murmured as he pulled away from the bite. His face hovered over Blaine’s, leaving a whisper of air. “Wonder what your cum tastes like…”

Blaine whimpered. His cock twitched. He wanted Kurt’s mouth on him. Wanted him to taste him. His whimper turned into a sharp gasp as a quick burning pain shot across his chest. Wax. Kurt had taken the candles and dripped the hot wax on him.

Kurt followed it up with a kiss to his chest. Then another drop of wax.

Blaine moaned, pulling at the restraints. “Oh, god…”

Kurt rocked against him. Then another drop of wax fell to Blaine’s chest. A low chuckle rumbled through Kurt. He brushed his hand across Blaine’s skin. “So pretty in red....”

A hiss escaped Blaine. He rocked up against Kurt as the heat cooled on his body. Rocking against him a few more times, Kurt then shifted down Blaine’s body. His hands landed on his belt. Blaine’s cock throbbed in anticipation. He wanted his hand on him, wanted his mouth. Kurt tugged the belt loose and unzipped his pants. Blaine lifted his hips so Kurt could tug his pants down his legs. They made a soft thump as they hit the ground.

Before Blaine could process what had happened, Kurt’s mouth covered his skin. He pressed soft kisses and nibbled the soft flesh of Blaine’s lower stomach. “You’re so beautiful,” Kurt murmured against his skin.

Blaine’s breaths had grown shaky. He wished he could see Kurt, to touch him. His body cried out for Kurt. A ghost of a touch pressed against his cloth-covered cock. Blaine whimpered, trying to rock up into Kurt’s hand. “Please...:”

“Please, what?” Blaine swore he could hear a smirk in Kurt’s voice. The hand touching him pulled away.

Blaine tugged on the restraints. “Please touch me…”

Silence fell over the room. Blaine’s breaths quickened. He had no idea what Kurt was doing. His hand had fallen away from him. “Kurt…” Blaine whispered in a vain attempt to get a response.

A few more long seconds passed before a sharp burning pain fell on his stomach. Then his hip. Blaine gasped. He rocked up as the wax cooled on his skin. Kurt’s lips pressed against his skin in soft kisses, soothing away the sting. He murmured words of encouragement. “So good, Blaine. You’re doing so well.”

A shudder ran through Blaine. He sucked in deep breaths of air. Kurt’s touch turned the burn into a soothing sensation. Kurt slipped his hands under the elastic band of Blaine’s underwear and tugged them down his legs. He tossed them to the floor with a soft thump. Blaine’s hard cock bounced against his stomach.

Blaine’s chest rose with the heaviness of his breath. He was completely bare to Kurt. And entirely his to do with as he pleased. And he wanted Kurt to do whatever he wanted in that moment. The bed shifted under Kurt’s weight as he settled between Blaine’s legs. Kurt ran his hands along Kurt’s body, avoiding the part of him that longed for him the most. Blaine sensed Kurt’s eyes wandering over his naked body, taking in his thick cock, leaking and hard, desperate for his touch. “So gorgeous,” Kurt whispered.

A sigh of relief escaped Blaine at the first touch to his cock. Kurt palmed him, feeling his thickness in his hand. Blaine took several deep breaths to calm his body as Kurt’s hand moved around him. He tightened his grip as he stroked upward. His thumb brushed over the tip of Blaine’s dick.

A moan tore out of him. “Please,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt chuckled. He released Blaine’s dick and shifted so he hovered above him. He pressed his lips to Blaine’s. Kurt lowered his body to Blaine’s and rocked against him. Blaine gasped when the scratchy material of Kurt’s jeans rubbed against his hard cock. Kurt took that moment to trail his lips down Blaine’s throat. He licked and sucked on the skin. The sharp pain of Kurt’s fangs piercing his skin followed. Blaine gasped in shock.

Kurt sucked and lapped at Blaine’s blood. Blaine relaxed underneath him, a haze coming over him. After a moment, Kurt pulled back and pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine’s lips. “You taste so good.”

Blaine took a deep, slow breath. His limbs felt heavy. Every touch from Kurt’s hands sent waves of pleasure through him. Kurt lifted up from Blaine once more. A few seconds later and there was a stinging burning pain on Blaine’s nipple followed by Kurt’s cool breath flowing over it, hardening the wax. Blaine’s breath hitched.

Kurt continued to move down Blaine’s body. Short stings of pain followed the drops of wax Kurt dripped on his body. First his stomach, then his hips. Kurt settled between his legs.

Blaine took several deep breaths, trying to steady himself for what Kurt had planned next. He longed for Kurt’s touch. His mouth. He had dreamed of Kurt’s pretty mouth wrapped around his dick, sucking, licking, teasing. A sudden burning sensation on the sensitive flesh next to his cock overwhelmed him. His cock twitched as the blood rushed downwards. Blaine cried out. “Fuck!”

The chains of his restraints clanged against the wall as he tugged his arms. He begged for Kurt… to do /something/. “Please…” Another drop of wax fell on the other side of his cock. Blaine cried out once more.

Kurt’s fingertips danced over his flesh, soothing him. “Shh. You’re fine. Doing so well.”

Blaine’s body grew hot at Kurt’s praise. His cock twitched against his belly. He felt the hardened wax all over his body, tugging at the skin with each breath. He could only imagine what he looked like to Kurt: Arms tied above his head, blood dripping from Kurt’s bites, mingling with the blood red wax that decorated his body. His cock hard against his belly, leaking, begging for Kurt’s touch.

Blaine heard a soft sound of Kurt placing something against a hard surface before the bed shifted. Kurt settled more fully between his legs. Kurt’s cool breath danced over his cock. Blaine panted, his body humming with anticipation. 

And finally, Kurt pressed his tongue against him, licking along his length.

A soft whimper escaped him.

Kurt chuckled. His mouth moved away from him but was replaced by his hand. He stroked along Blaine’s length, varying his grip as he did so. “Gonna make you feel good,” Kurt promised. “You deserve it.”

Blaine sucked in a breath of air. “Please.” He wasn’t ashamed of begging anymore. He was desperate. He needed to cum, needed Kurt to make him feel good.

Kurt brushed his thumb around the thick, swollen head of Blaine’s cock, smearing the precum. Blaine cried out in relief as Kurt lowered his lips upon him. He pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock. “So gorgeous…” he whispered before wrapping his lips around him. He sucked him.

Blaine tugged the restraints.

“Such a pretty cock.” Kurt licked down his length. “And tastes so good, too.” Kurt’s mouth enveloped him. He sunk down his length. He nudged the back of Kurt’s throat but Kurt pushed past it, sinking onto him until his nose pressed against his lower belly.

“Oh, god.” Blaine began to thrust up into Kurt’s mouth, unable to stop himself from doing so. Kurt felt good around him. His breath teased his skin. Blaine wished he could hold Kurt’s head still as he thrust inside his mouth. His thrusts sped up. The familiar heat began to coil in his belly.

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine’s hips and stilled him. He pulled away. Blaine’s cock landed on his belly with a wet thwack. “That’s enough.”

Blaine took several noisy breaths. He held still, waiting for Kurt to continue touching him. But the bed shifted and Kurt swung his leg over him and off the bed. The sound of a drawer opening and shutting echoed in Blaine’s ears.

Kurt returned to his position between Blaine’s legs. He settled down and ran his hands across Blaine’s legs and up to his chest. The now familiar burning sensation covered Blaine’s hip, right above his cock.

“Fuck!” he cried out. His cock hardened impossibly so, the precum leaking onto his belly.

Kurt moved to hover over him. He pressed his lips against Blaine’s in a deep kiss. “Stay still.”

Blaine nodded. “Okay.”

“Good.” Kurt kissed him once more. He deepened it after a second, slipping his tongue inside Blaine’s mouth. Blaine moaned into the kiss. Kurt ran his hands over Blaine’s body, soothing him. “Let’s try again.”

Kurt shifted back down Blaine’s body once more. He touched Blaine’s still hard cock and wrapped his hand around him. He pressed a kiss to the head before swirling his tongue around him. Blaine tightened his fists in a desperate attempt not to thrust up into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt wrapped his lips around Blaine’s girth and sunk down around him. He bobbed his head up and down, the slurping sounds filling the otherwise quiet room.

Blaine took deep shuddering breaths. All he could focus on was Kurt’s mouth around him. He longed to see him, to watch his pretty mouth move up and down his length. But all he could see was darkness.

A soft thud of something landing on the bed followed a clicking sound.

A tickle teased Blaine’s hole. His breath caught in his throat. He hissed at the sensation of the cool wetness. A finger stroked along the puckered skin of his hole. “Oh, please,” Blaine murmured. He needed to feel full, to be stretched.

Kurt pulled his mouth away from Blaine’s cock. He spread Blaine’s legs, lifting them up to expose his ass. He redirected his attention to Blaine’s hole. He pressed his face against his cheeks and licked. He teased him, circling his tongue around his rim. He pushed his tongue inside his hot body. Blaine tugged at the restraints and moaned.

After a moment of teasing, Kurt pressed his finger against him. Blaine took a deep breath as his body gave in to him, allowing Kurt’s finger to slip inside. He moaned and rocked down against Kurt’s hand. He loved the way it felt to be stretched open, to be filled. Kurt pulled his finger out before slipping in another alongside. Blaine murmured his approval.

Kurt lowered Blaine’s legs and returned his mouth to his cock. He licked and sucked him and moved his fingers inside him. He brushed along the spot inside Blaine’s body that sent sparks through him. Blaine cried out.

Then there was another finger inside him, stretching him open. Blaine rocked his hips against Kurt’s hand. His cock shifted in and out of Kurt’s mouth. “Fuck, Kurt… more, please.”

“God, Blaine…” Kurt pulled his hand away from Blaine’s, despite his protests. There was a click from the small bottle of lube Kurt had used earlier. Then his hand was at his hole once more. Kurt rubbed the puckered skin, spreading the lube, before pressing against him. Blaine’s body gave into him almost immediately and Kurt pushed his fingers inside him. Four of them. He lowered his mouth and licked at Blaine’s stretched rim, soothing him as he continued to press inside him until his fingers were settled inside him.

Blaine released a breath. “Fuck,” he moaned, rocking against Kurt’s hand. He loved the burning stretch as his body opened up to Kurt. All he could focus on was Kurt’s fingers moving in and out of his body, his mouth at his cock. Kurt took him deep in his throat and pressed against his spot in one swift motion. The heat coiled in Blaine's belly. His balls tightened. “Kurt…. Gonna cum. Please…”

Kurt began to move his fingers faster, thrusting them in and out of Blaine's body. He bobbed his head up and down Blaine's cock, taking him deep in his throat each time. His free hand cupped Blaine's balls, fondling them in his hand.

The multiple sensations, amplified by his lack of vision, sent Blaine over the edge. He tensed, his breathing shortened, and he came with a cry.

Kurt took all of him in his throat and stilled, letting Blaine’s body react. Blaine thrust his hips up as he came. Waves of pleasure washed over him. He tugged on the restraints, desperate to hold onto Kurt...anything. He wished he could watch Kurt, touch him, as he took what Blaine gave him. Kurt continued to suck him as he came down, milking his cock. Blaine collapsed against the bed. He shuddered from the small aftershocks of pleasure coursed through him. Kurt hummed around him. He licked along his length. Blaine whimpered.

Kurt pulled away with an audible pop. Blaine’s cock landed on his belly, spent. He moved up Blaine’s body until he was pressed against his chest. “I was right,” he said, a smile in his voice. “You taste amazing.” 

Kurt dropped his lips against Blaine’s in a deep kiss. Blaine moaned, the taste of his cum on Kurt’s tongue. After a long moment, Kurt pulled away from the kiss. He shifted until he straddled Blaine’s chest. The metallic sound of a zipper being undone followed. Kurt lifted himself to his knees.

Blaine took several deep breaths in preparation. He wanted Kurt to push his cock in his mouth. He wanted to taste him. He longed to see him, to feel him. He wanted all of Kurt. He couldn’t deny it any longer. He was his. He could only hope Kurt felt the same.

The bottle of lube clicked open before landing back on the bed. The wet sound of Kurt’s hand stroking his cock echoed in his ear. Kurt moaned above Blaine. His breathing was labored. “Fuck...already so close.” Kurt slammed his hand against the headboard. The bed rocked underneath then as Kurt’s hand moved along his cock faster. He panted, murmuring under his breath, before he finally came with a roar.

Kurt spurt hot cum on Blaine’s chest, his neck. A few drops landed on Blaine’s face. Blaine lifted his head in a desperate attempt to reach him, to taste him. Kurt placed the tip of his cock on Blaine’s lips and he lapped at him eagerly. He swirled his tongue around the prominent, thick head of Kurt’s dick, tasting him for the first time. Feeling him for the first time.

“Oh, god.” Blaine moaned and wrapped his lips around him. A wave of arousal filled Blaine once more as he took more of Kurt’s cock in his mouth. His lips stretched around him. Arousal swept over him as he tasted Kurt. His hole twitched, desperate to be stretched open by Kurt. He was thick. Far thicker than Blaine expected. Blaine pulled back and whimpered. “Please… can I see you?”

Kurt chuckled above him. He pulled away from Blaine. Moaning in protest, Blaine dropped his head against the pillow. Kurt shifted down his body. He ran his fingers across Blaine’s chest and then placed them at Blaine’s lips.

Blaine lapped at his fingers, sucking Kurt’s cum into his mouth. He moaned.

Kurt moved down Blaine’s body, aligning their hips together. He reached for the blindfold on Blaine’s eyes and pulled it off. Blaine squinted as the light hit his eyes. He blinked rapidly before focusing his eyes on Kurt above him.

Kurt smiled at him before leaning forward and kissing him deeply. Blaine moaned into the kiss, parting his lips so Kurt could deepen it. Kurt ran his fingers down Blaine’s chest, gathering more cum. He parted his lips from Blaine’s just far enough away to smear his cum on his lips before kissing him once more. “Do you wanna cum again?” he asked against his lips.

Blaine gave a small whimper at the possibility. “Yes, please…”

Kurt dropped his hips against Blaine’s. A moan escaped them both as Kurt’s cock slid against Blaine’s for the very first time. “Oh, my god,” Blaine murmured.

Blaine held Kurt’s gaze as he moved. The soft hardness of Kurt’s cock against him sent sparks through his body. He pressed against Blaine harder. The metal of the zipper on Kurt’s jeans scratched him roughly. Blaine grew harder with each stroke. Kurt’s cock slid against him, the thick ridge of the head catching on Blaine’s. He felt big against him. Thick. Long. He longed to see him, to touch him. To be fucked by him. “Kurt… want you inside me, please.”

A smirk grew on Kurt’s face. He shook his head. “Not yet.” He kissed him. “But when I do, I’m going to fuck you as hard as you can take.”

“I can take as hard as you can give me,” Blaine blurted out. He wanted it. Wanted it hard. Rough. He wanted to feel it the next day, to be reminded of how Kurt made him his. He wanted to know the strength that lie within Kurt and the danger that came with it.

Kurt’s hips stuttered at Blaine’s words. He shook his head. “Fuck, Blaine…” He rocked down against him, causing the two of them to moan. “You have no idea how close I am to doing just that. But not yet. Soon,” he promised.

Blaine grunted, nodding. He bucked his hips up to meet Kurt. He tugged at the restraints, desperate to touch him.

Kurt lifted his hips and reached between the two of them. He took both of their cocks in his hand and stroked rapidly. Blaine felt the heat in his belly. His breaths became more erratic, more uneven as his climax approached.

“Cum for me,” Kurt ordered. He tightened his grip. His eyes glowed a bright blue. His teeth elongated. “Cum…”

A soft moan came from Blaine’s chest before he erupted. He spilled over Kurt’s hand. Kurt growled and dropped his head. He pierced Blaine’s neck. His fangs slid into his skin easily and he lapped at sucked at the blood oozing from the wound.

Underneath Kurt, Blaine shook. He continued to cum, harder than he ever had before. His body jerked as the pleasure ripped through him. The chains from the restraints clattered against the wall. He bucked up into Kurt’s hand. Kurt stroked him through his orgasm, milking every last drop from his cock.

As Blaine came down, Kurt tore his lips away from Blaine’s neck and tossed his head back. Blood stained his lips as he roared, spilling over his hand and onto Blaine’s body. He rocked against Blaine as he came and dropped his lips to his neck once more. He latched onto the wound and licked Blaine’s blood.

After a moment, he stilled his hips and lifted his head. He held Blaine’s gaze and licked the remaining blood from his lips. He ran his hand over Blaine’s chest, gathering cum on his fingertips. He brought his hand to Blaine’s mouth. Blaine sucked Kurt’s fingers eagerly, tasting the two of them on his tongue.

Kurt kissed him. Blaine parted his lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Kurt nipped at Blaine’s lower lip, tugging on it gently before sliding his tongue inside Blaine’s mouth. After a moment, Kurt pulled back and smiled. He stroked Blaine’s hair. “So good, Blaine.” He lifted his hips and tucked himself back in his pants, leaving them undone. He reached for the restraints on Blaine’s wrists and unfastened them. Blaine’s arms flopped on the bed, limp from being above his head for so long.

Kurt ran his hands along his arms, relaxing the sore muscles. “I’m going to start a bath for you, okay? Might soothe your body.”

Blaine nodded. “That sounds amazing.”

Kurt pressed a soft kiss to Blaine’s lips before standing and walking towards the bathroom. Blaine followed Kurt with his eyes as he turned the light on before disappearing from sight. He took several deep breaths before struggling to push himself up in a sitting position. He glanced down at his body for the first time. He was stunned by what he saw. The cooled wax stuck to his skin, the dried blood centered around Kurt’s marks. The sticky cum.

After a moment, Kurt returned. He reached for Blaine’s hand and pulled him up. Blaine went with him but his knees buckled underneath him and he fell forward into Kurt’s chest. Kurt wrapped his arms around him before reaching down and gathering Blaine up, easily lifting his body up and against his chest.

Kurt carried Blaine to the bathroom. He lowered him into the tub and knelt down beside him. “I’m sorry,” he said, reaching up to run his hand through Blaine’s hair. “I think I took too much blood.”

Blaine shook his head. “It felt too good to tell you to stop,” he replied. He took a deep breath and lay against the porcelain. His body relaxed in the hot water.

“Still…” Kurt whispered. He began to wash Blaine. He ran his hands along Blaine’s body, soothing his muscles. He washed his hair, taking care not to let the shampoo run in his eyes. He focused on making sure Blaine was relaxed and taken care of.

Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt. They hadn’t known each other for long but he couldn’t imagine not having Kurt in his life. He was caring, attentive… loving. Being a vampire didn’t cancel those attributes out, but rather amplified them. He put everything he had in making sure Blaine felt them, that he didn’t fear him. And Blaine didn’t. He could see past the demon inside him and see him for who he was. And he wanted more of him. He reached for Kurt’s hand and stilled him. He needed to know if Kurt felt the same. “What is this?”

Kurt furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

“Us. What is this between /us/?” He needed to know.

Kurt took a long moment to answer. He focused on washing the shampoo out of Blaine’s hair. He took a deep breath before finally replying. “...It can be whatever you want it to be.”

Blaine swallowed thickly. He studied Kurt. He could fall in love with him. Quite easily. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. But it was frowned upon in society. A vampire with a human. It was too dangerous. And yet... “What if...what if I want it to be… more than what it should be?”

Kurt held Blaine’s gaze as if he were trying to make sure he understood Blaine’s meaning. He swallowed. “I’d say...it’s already past that.” He looked away, focusing on the loofa. “For me.”

“Good,” Blaine whispered. “Me, too.”

Kurt snapped his eyes to meet Blaine’s at his confession. He fought a smile, ducking his head. He took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine’s in a kiss that deepened immediately.

After a moment, Kurt pulled back. “I’ll let you relax for a little while longer. I’m going to go get you something to eat so you can restore your strength.”

Blaine nodded. “Okay.”

Kurt gave him one last smile before standing and leaving the room in search for food.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine leaned against the back of the tub and watched Kurt leave. No…he was wrong earlier.

He wanted to spend eternity with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt continued to expand Blaine’s boundaries each time they were together, but they hadn’t gone all the way yet. It was huge step. One that Blaine wanted to cross. He was ready. He wanted to feel Kurt inside him, making him his in every sense of the word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author’s notes:** _Finally,_ I have finished chapter 3. I do want to apologize for the wait. But, hey, it’s super long so, enjoy!
> 
> This is what I’m calling the end, but **I could be persuaded to write additional chapters if anyone has a prompt for this verse.**
> 
> **Kinks/Warnings (for chapter 3):** Hung!Top!Kurt, SizeQueen!Blaine, Vampire!Kurt, Strength Kink, Rough, blowjob/Facefuck, a tiny bit of breathplay (re: facefuck), Domination, Dom!Kurt, sub!Blaine, Fingering, Rimming, Bareback, Rough sex, subspace (in a way?), Spanking, Comeplay, Oversimulation, Vampire!Stamina, Bloodplay (re: Kurt _is_ a vamp), Wall!sex, riding, missionary, doggy style
> 
> There is also a bit of violence in the beginning of this chapter. 
> 
> Feedback and prompts are always welcome
> 
> \----------------------

Blaine was head over heels in love.

He couldn’t deny it to himself any longer. The more he got to know Kurt, the more in love he fell. Over the last couple of months, the two of them had been going out more, getting out of the crowded and impersonal vampire club. Getting to know one another in a more natural setting. Kurt blended with humans quite easily. No one seemed to notice his vampirism, which led Blaine to believe he went out often.

It hadn’t been that long since he had been turned anyway.

It felt as though they were a  _real_  couple. And perhaps they were. They went out to dinner, the movies--typical date activities. Blaine told Kurt everything about himself. And Kurt, in turn, shared anything he wanted to know. Blaine learned more about Kurt than he ever expected. Kurt told him of his life before he was turned--a mere fifty years ago, a short time for a vampire.

Kurt had lived a difficult life when he was turned, unsure of what to do or where to go. He wandered around the country trying to find where he belonged, to find someone who could teach him how to be a vampire. He finally settled in New York City. He met and became friends with a vampire named Elliott, the vampire Blaine had met in the club one night. Elliott taught Kurt everything he knew about being a vampire, from the blood to how to fight…. And even the sex, particularly what it would be like between a vampire and a human.

But despite the intense attraction between the two of them, they were taking it relatively slow. Kurt continued to expand Blaine’s boundaries each time they were together, but they hadn’t gone all the way yet. It was huge step. One that Blaine wanted to cross. He was ready. He wanted to feel Kurt inside him, making him his in every sense of the word.

Blaine was in love with Kurt. He couldn’t deny it to himself any longer. They had a connection he had never felt before in life and it wasn’t because he was under Kurt’s thrall. Blaine had seen others under the thrall at the club. They would appear out of it, dazed, as they followed their vampire around, doing whatever was asked of them. Kurt had only ever used his thrall on him to help him be more comfortable. To relax. Blaine didn’t mind it. He rather enjoyed it actually. It was pleasant, almost as though he were floating. The sensations Kurt would pull from his body became amplified, sending him over the edge quickly and often.

Tonight, Kurt was taking Blaine to his place for the first time. They had finished dinner when Kurt asked if he’d like to see where he actually lived. Blaine had nodded, a small smile on his face. They got a cab and made their way to Kurt’s home.

When they arrived, Kurt thanked the driver and paid him. Blaine climbed out of the car and looked around, trying to figure out which building was Kurt’s.

Kurt pointed to the top of the building to their left. “My place is up there.”

Blaine’s jaw dropped as he looked up. He laughed. “The clocktower? Oh, my god. Seriously?”

The building was next to the Brooklyn Gate Bridge. It looked to be an old clocktower that had been renovated into a series of apartments. And Kurt’s happened to be on the top penthouse. Light shone out of the huge clock face. A small solarium made of glass sat on top of the building.

Kurt smiled at Blaine’s enthusiasm. “Yes, seriously.” He took Blaine’s hand and led him across the street to the front door. Kurt greeted the doorman and they entered the elevator. Once the elevator doors closed, Blaine leaned towards Kurt. He tipped his head up and pressed his lips against his. Kurt eagerly responded, deepening the kiss.

After they parted, Kurt looked at Blaine. He tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow. “What was that for?”

Blaine shrugged. “Nothing. Just… wanted to.”

Kurt smiled softly and leaned in for another kiss. Blaine welcomed his lips once more, parting them to allow Kurt to control the kiss. Kurt reached up and cupped Blaine’s jaw in his hand, tilting his head further. He slid his tongue alongside Blaine’s, tasting him. He pushed Blaine backwards.

Blaine’s back hit the elevator wall. Kurt continued to kiss him. Blaine’s knees grew weak and he clung to him. Kurt pressed his body against Blaine’s, holding him in place. He slipped his knee between Blaine’s thighs and pressed against him. Blaine moaned.

The elevator opened before Blaine wanted it to, disrupting them. Kurt dropped his knee and reluctantly pulled away from Blaine. With kiss-swollen lips, Kurt smiled at him and stepped back. He reached out for Blaine to take his hand.

Blaine took a deep breath and tried to settle his body’s reaction to Kurt. He closed his eyes briefly to steady himself before taking Kurt’s hand. The two of them exited the elevator into a small hallway.

“So…” Kurt started slowly. Flustered himself, he swallowed thickly before continuing. “A nightcap? Under the stars?”

Blaine allowed himself to take pride in the fact that he had affected Kurt this way. That he had to stop and gather himself before speaking. Trying not to get ahead of himself, Blaine focused his attention on Kurt’s offer and smiled. “Sounds perfect.”

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine’s hand and led him up the small flight of stairs that led to his landing. He deftly unlocked the door before stepping aside and letting Blaine through.

Mouth agape, Blaine stepped inside. He looked around, amazed at the tall ceilings and large windows. The clock face window was the centerpiece of the room, drawing the eye to it. Kurt’s home was spacious, the decor minimal and modern. He walked further into the room. His eyes landed on a personal elevator shaft with clear paneling with stops on the second and third floor. “Wow…” he whispered.

He turned back to Kurt with a wide smile. Noticing a change in Kurt’s demeanor, the smile fell of Blaine’s face. “What’s wrong?”  

Kurt had grown tense. His eyes darted around the room. He glanced at Blaine. “Something’s wrong. Someone’s here.” He sniffed the air. “A vampire.”

Blaine’s heart leaped in his chest. If Kurt was concerned, that worried Blaine.

Kurt moved closer to him, stepping in front of him. “Stay close.”

Blaine could only nod in response as he looked at his lover. Kurt’s face had changed into the visage Blaine had come to know so well in the throes of passion. But a hardness crossed his features this time. The blue glow of his eyes became menacing rather than soft. His fangs were vicious. His brows narrowed.

As they moved from room to room, Blaine stayed close to Kurt. His heart pounded in his chest. What did it mean when a vampire encroached the territory of another? They climbed the stairs to the second floor. The open floor plan made it clear the intruder wasn’t there either. But evidence that he /had/ been was. Furniture had been tossed around as though they were weightless. The coffee table lay broken against the wall. A chair smashed on the ground. Other items littered the floor, including a picture frame containing a single picture of Blaine. A picture Kurt had taken during one of their dates.

Kurt stiffened in front of Blaine. A low growl rumbled in his chest. He reached for Blaine’s hand behind him. “Be careful,” he pleaded.

“Okay,” Blaine replied. He squeezed Kurt’s hand in return and tried to will his heart to still.

They returned to the stairs and continued up once more. Kurt turned his gaze upwards, keeping an eye out for danger.

The room up top was the small solarium. Under the stars indeed. The room offered a gorgeous 360 degree view of the city. A minibar sat against one of the walls across from a large leather sofa. They turned towards the balcony door and froze as the tall slender form of the intruder finally made himself visible.  

The intruder leaned against the balcony railing as though he were waiting for them all along. His eyes glowed red in the darkness.

Kurt drew up, standing tall. “Sebastian,” he growled.

Blaine swallowed thickly. He knew him. He unnerved him. He had seen him the first night he met Kurt. And a few times after that. Each time, Sebastian tried to get between Blaine and Kurt, attempting to claim him. Each time, Kurt would put a stop to it, getting between the two of them and putting him in his place. But everytime, it would only be temporary.

The vampire smirked. “Kurt,” he greeted, his voice filled with vile. He stepped closer to the two of them. His eyes landed on Blaine. He scanned over Blaine’s body, the want clear in his eye as he licked his lips. He shook his head. “Such a shame that a… gorgeous human is being wasted on the likes of you. He deserves to be taken by a  _real_  vampire and not some poser like you.”

Blaine tensed and stepped closer to Kurt. The way Sebastian’s eyes bore into him made him squirm.

Kurt scoffed and shook his head, relaxing somewhat. “You don’t learn, do you, Sebastian?” he asked with a low growl. “You can’t take me.”

Sebastian shrugged. “I won’t let him go without a fight.”

Kurt urged Blaine behind the mini bar. He stepped closer to Sebastian, snarling. “You never had him in the first place. He would  _never_  waste his time with an animal like you.”

Sebastian’s nostrils flared as he took a deep breath. His face shifted, anger taking hold. He roared and lunged towards Kurt. Kurt deflected his attack as though he had expected it. He struck his first blow, landing a hard uppercut to Sebastian’s jaw. His head snapped back. He charged once more, roaring as he collided into Kurt, knocking him to the floor.

Blaine’s heart pounded in his chest as he watched the vampires battle it out. He pressed against the glass windows, trying to stay clear of any stray hit. Kurt managed to gain the upper hand and shove Sebastian off him, sending him flying over the back of the couch and to the floor. Kurt climbed to his feet. He reached up and swiped at the cut on his lip. He looked at the blood and chuckled.

Sebastian pulled himself to his feet. Kurt lunged forward.

They struck one another. They shoved each other around the glass room. Blaine watched Kurt as he moved about the room. His strength makes itself known with each punch thrown; his grace in every sidestep. As he moved about the room easily, it looked as though he were dancing. Blaine found it to be… irresistible. Sensual.

After several long minutes, Kurt managed to corner Sebastian. He shoved him through the glass door and onto the balcony. He grabbed him by his shirt collar and pressed him against the railing. Sebastian tried to free himself to no avail. Kurt shook his head and smirked. “See? You can’t beat me.” He leaned forward and whispered. “He’s  _mine_.”

“What do you have to offer him that he can’t get from me?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt looked back at Blaine, studying him before returning his attention back to the vampire in his grasp. He leaned forward once more. “Love.”

Sebastian opened his mouth to retort but Kurt suddenly slammed his hand into his chest. Sebastian cried out instead. Kurt ripped his hand out, holding Sebastian’s heart. He tossed it over the rail, watching as it turned to dust. With one final smirk, Kurt did the same to Sebastian. He turned and walked back inside before he even turned to dust.

Blaine took a shaky breath. His heart pounded in his chest. He couldn’t believe what he had witnessed.

Kurt grabbed a cloth rag from the mini bar and wiped the blood from his hand. His tongue swiped at the blood on his lips. A cut on his forehead sparkled briefly in the light. He breathed heavily and looked at Blaine. His eyes glowed brightly.

Blaine stared at Kurt, jaw slack. He had never seen anything like what he just witnessed. He had heard of vampires’ strength. Much had been written of their prowess in combat, how they could overpower their subjects with nary an effort. They were strong, lithe and dangerous. But seeing a battle between two vampires in front of him… Blaine couldn’t explain his body’s reaction. Everything he had read and heard failed to mention the sensuality of a vampire in combat. Blaine’s cock had grown hard.

He wanted him. Desired him. /Needed/ him. The need to feel the strength Kurt had displayed in the fight against him as he moved inside him overwhelmed Blaine. He stepped towards him.

Kurt looked around the room. The blood across his body. The furniture tossed around. He took several deep breaths and his eyes returned to normal. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I didn’t mean to lose control.” His eyes were full of guilt. “I didn’t want to scare you.”

Blaine shook his head once. “You didn’t.”

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. “I didn’t?”

Blaine shook his head once more. He stepped closer to Kurt. His eyes roamed his body. Kurt bore the signs of combat still. Tears in his clothing; the buttons on his shirt missing, baring his chest. A cut on his chest dripped red. Another across his eyebrow. The cut on his lip smeared red around his mouth. His chest heaved as he drew in air. Blaine swallowed the thick lump in his throat. “No.”

“Oh.”

Blaine took Kurt’s puzzlement for his advantage. He closed the gap between the two of them. He reached for Kurt’s neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. It took only a fraction of a second before Kurt responded in kind. Blaine moaned against him as he parted his lips, allowing Kurt to deepen the kiss. A slight metallic taste mingled on Blaine’s tongue but it did little to deter him. It reminded him of Kurt’s true nature. The danger that lurked beneath.

As the kiss continued, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist. Kurt moaned, low in his chest, and pushed Blaine back against the windows. They glass shuddered underneath the force.

Blaine grunted as his back hit the window. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at Kurt. With eyes dark, chest heaving with every breath, a surge of arousal rushed through Blaine. His cock throbbed in his pants, growing harder with each passing second. He reached for Kurt’s chest. Blaine ran his hand over the thin fabric of Kurt’s shirt. He held Kurt’s gaze as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his bare skin. Blaine studied Kurt’s body. Pale skin, cool to the touch. His muscles strong under his fingertips.

“I want you,” Blaine murmured before he tipped his head forward. He pressed his lips to Kurt’s chest. He kissed along his collarbone and his throat.

Kurt moaned. He gripped the back of Blaine’s head. “You’ve got me. I’m yours.” He urged Blaine to look at him. He ran his hand through Blaine’s hair. “And you’re mine.”

Blaine sucked in a breath of air. There was no mistaking Kurt’s meaning. His eyes bore into him, almost as if he were daring him to disagree. But Blaine didn’t. He  _was_  Kurt’s. Had been the moment they met. Despite the danger that Kurt could bring to him, Blaine had been drawn to him in a way that both terrified and thrilled him. To know that Kurt had felt the same sent a shiver up Blaine’s spine. He nodded. “Yes.”

The corners of Kurt’s lips quirked into a smile. He caught Blaine’s lips in a brief kiss. His hands roamed over Blaine’s body. He tugged at Blaine’s shirt, tugging it up. Blaine lifted his arms so Kurt could pull it over his head and toss it to the floor. Kurt’s hand found the bite mark he had left on his chest. He brushed his thumb over the freshly healed wound.

Blaine gasped. Kurt’s touch sent a rush of pleasure through him. He reached for the back of Kurt’s neck and pulled him in for a another kiss. As Kurt deepened the kiss, Blaine’s hands fell to the buckle on Kurt’s pants. He needed to see him. He needed to feel him in his hand. To taste him. He fumbled with Kurt’s belt buckle, grunting in frustration as he did. He pulled away from the kiss and dropped to his knees before Kurt.

Hands shaking, Blaine tugged down the zipper on Kurt’s pants. He lifted his gaze to meet Kurt’s piercing eyes. Kurt placed his hand on the side of Blaine’s face and gave a small nod, a slight smile on his face. Blaine returned the smile briefly before returning his attention to tugging down Kurt’s pants. He pushed them down his hips just enough to free Kurt’s cock.  

“Fuck,” Blaine choked out as Kurt’s hard cock bounced free, long and thick. He swallowed. Blaine’s own cock throbbed at the sight. Blaine reached for him and wrapped his hand around his long shaft, fingers barely meeting on the other side. “Oh my god,” he murmured. He had gotten the impression that Kurt was more on the larger side based on how he had felt against him but this was more than Blaine expected. But not at all unwelcome. He brushed his thumb over the gloriously thick swollen head, smearing the precum. Blaine’s hole twitched. He wanted to know how he felt inside him, stretching him open, thick ridge brushing over his spot with every thrust. He looked up to Kurt once more.

Kurt smiled down at him. “Like what you see?”

Blaine gave a breathless chuckle. He ran his hand along Kurt’s length. “God...” He brought his lips forward and pressed a kiss to his glistening tip. He took a breath and parted his lips, wrapping them around the round head. He moaned as the first taste of Kurt touched his tongue. He swirled his tongue around him, dipping into the slit.

Above him, Kurt moaned.

Blaine sucked on the head, encouraged by Kurt’s reaction. He pulled back and flicked his tongue along the tip, teasing him. Holding Kurt’s gaze, he took a deep breath and sunk his mouth down around him. Blaine took as much of his length as he could in his mouth, lips stretched wide around the thickness of Kurt’s shaft. His hands stroked the lower half as he bobbed his head around him, sucking as he moved. Kurt’s hands found the back of Blaine’s head and tangled in his hair.

Desperate to take more of him in his mouth, Blaine relaxed his throat. He took a deep breath and lowered his mouth around him once more. He felt the tip of Kurt’s cock nudge the back of his throat. He stilled for a moment before pushing forward. He took Kurt down his throat as deep as he could before his gag reflex kicked in.

Blaine pulled back and gasped. He took several breaths of air before he returned his attention back to Kurt’s long cock in his hand. He stroked his length and gathered himself once more. He glanced up at Kurt, meeting his gaze.

Kurt smiled down at him. He brushed his hand over Blaine’s cheek. “So good, Blaine…”

“I can do better,” Blaine whispered in response, voice hoarse. He took Kurt back in his mouth. He pushed forward, feeling Kurt push against the back of his throat. Squeezing his eyes shut, Blaine pushed through the initial tickle. Kurt’s cock slipped deeper into his throat. Blaine urged himself to move forward, to take more of him in his mouth. But the tickle was too much and he pulled away. He turned his head and coughed, gasping for air. “Damn it,” he grunted, disappointed in himself.

Kurt’s hand brushed over his face. “Shh…” he murmured. He tipped Blaine’s head back. “Look at me,” he urged.

Blaine blinked away the tears in his eyes and looked up to meet Kurt’s dark eyes. Kurt’s penetrating gaze was unrelenting. His eyes began to glow. The glow shimmered, casting Blaine’s face in a blue hue.

Kurt stared into his eyes. The glow of his eyes brightened for a moment before Blaine felt his body relax. His breaths evened out. The thrall. Kurt was using it this way for a first time in their many times together. With his body pliant to Kurt’s, Blaine leaned against the glass window.

“Keep looking at me.” Kurt smirked and pushed his hips forward. Blaine parted his lips and took Kurt in his mouth once more. Blaine’s eyes widened as Kurt’s cock slid deeper into his mouth. Kurt pushed against the back of Blaine’s throat and then deeper. Kurt continued to move forward until his hips pressed against Blaine’s nose. He held still a moment, letting Blaine adjust to having his cock in his throat. Blaine’s throat began to spasm before Kurt pulled back.

Blaine gasped for breath before Kurt thrust his cock back into the warmth of his mouth. He reached down and ran his hand through Blaine’s hair. He held him still as he rocked in and out of his mouth. Blaine moaned around him. He reached for his belt buckle and undid his pants. He pulled his cock out and began to stroke himself in time with Kurt’s thrusts.

Kurt slapped the glass window above him, moaning. “Fuck…” He gripped the back of Blaine’s head and held him against him, cock down his throat.

Tears stung Blaine’s eyes as he looked up at Kurt. Spit dribbled down his chin and to the floor.  His throat constricted around Kurt as his body begged for air. He reached for Kurt’s thighs and held tight as Kurt remained still for a few seconds longer. His eyes rolled back as dark spots danced in his vision.

Kurt finally pulled out of Blaine’s mouth, his cock wet and hard. Blaine gasped for breath as Kurt stroked his hair. “So good, Blaine,” he said, a smile on his lips. 

Blaine returned his smile. “Thank you,” he said. He pressed a kiss to the tip of Kurt’s cock.

Kurt knelt down and pressed a deep kiss to Blaine’s lips. “I’ll be right back,” he whispered against his lips before pulling back. “Stay here and don’t move.”  He smirked. “And do not touch yourself.”

Blaine nodded. “Okay…”

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine’s forehead before standing. He kicked off his pants, leaving his cock to bounce freely as he headed towards the stairs. He tossed his shirt to the ground.

Breathing deeply, Blaine watched Kurt disappear from sight. “Oh, fuck,” he whispered. His cock throbbed between his thighs. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, waiting for Kurt to return. He craved Kurt’s touch. Wanted him deep inside him, stretching him open more than he ever had been before. He wanted him to take him as hard as he could, to feel his strength.

After several long moments, Kurt reappeared and Blaine released the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. In Kurt’s hand was a bottle of lube.

Kurt smiled as he saw him in the same position he had left him in. He approached Blaine and leaned forward. He stroked Blaine’s jaw. “Such a good boy,” he whispered as he kissed him.

Blaine’s body hummed at Kurt's praise. He leaned into Kurt’s kiss. “For you,” he replied.

Kurt smiled and helped Blaine to his feet. He pushed him against the glass and leaned into him. Blaine tugged him in for another kiss. Kurt allowed it for but a few seconds before he gripped Blaine’s hair and tugged his head back, looking down at him. “Turn around,” he said, authority in his voice.

Blaine obeyed immediately. He pressed his hands against the glass and looked out to the skyline. The sun had set over the horizon and the buildings were lit up as if they were stars in the night sky. Kurt pressed against Blaine’s back, lips teasing the nape of his neck. Shivers ran down Blaine’s spine and he leaned his head to the side, giving Kurt more room to nip and suck at his skin.

Kurt’s hands moved over his body. He stroked his chest, tweaking his nipples as he passed over them. Danced down to his waist. He dipped his inside Blaine’s undone pants and gripped his cock.

Blaine moaned at his touch. He thrust his hips into Kurt’s hand, trying to get the friction he desperately needed. But Kurt refused to give in to him. Instead, Kurt released him and pushed Blaine’s pants down his hips and to the floor. He encouraged Blaine to step out of them. He kicked them aside.

“Fuck, Blaine… you are so gorgeous,” Kurt murmured. He pressed a kiss to the birthmark on the back of Blaine’s neck. He ran his hands across Blaine’s bare ass before dipping a finger to slide against his hole.

“Oh god,” Blaine gasped. He tried to push his ass against Kurt’s hand. “Please,” he begged, turning to look at him. “I need you inside me… please.”

Kurt smiled. He pressed Blaine further against the glass and kissed him. “Don’t worry, Blaine…” He moved his hips against Blaine’s ass. His cock slipped between Blaine’s ass cheeks and slid along his desperate hole. “But I need you nice and ready before I do, okay?”

Blaine nodded. “Okay.” He pressed his forehead against the cool glass and breathed heavily. Feeling Kurt’s cock against his hole sent his body in overdrive. He needed to be filled, to be pounded. Part of him needed it to hurt.

Kurt rocked against him again. He chuckled against his skin. “Look at you. Look at them,” he said, indicating the cars driving below them. “If they stopped and looked, they’d see you like this. So wanton, so desperate to be fucked. They’d want to be up here, making you desperate for their cock.” He kissed the nape of Blaine’s neck. “But it wouldn’t be enough, would it? You need someone who can give it to you the way you need it. Crave it. Harder. Deeper. Faster.” He nipped at his skin. “It wouldn’t matter how many guys were up here wanting to fuck you, you’d need /me/ to fuck you in front of them, to remind them of their inadequacies.”

Arousal burned in Blaine’s body. The thought of being watched like this was more than he expected. He looked back at his lover. “Then we should give them a show.”

Kurt smiled. “Yes, we should.” He dropped to his knees behind Blaine. He ran his hand across Blaine’s round ass, giving it a light smack. He separated his cheeks and blew against his puckered hole.

Blaine gasped.

Kurt brushed a finger along Blaine’s hole. He quivered under his touch. “So pretty,” Kurt murmured. He pushed his finger against him, teasing him, but not  _quite_  entering. “Fuck...so tight.” He blew a stream of cool air across him again before he pressed his tongue against his hole.

“Oh,” Blaine choked out at the first sensation of Kurt’s tongue licking him.

Pulling back, Kurt spread his ass. He buried his face against him. He circled his tongue around Blaine’s fluttering hole, tasting him. He sucked on his skin, nipping with his teeth. “So good, Blaine,” he murmured before focusing his attention on his hole. He flicked his tongue around him, urging him to relax and open up to him. He pressed a finger against his rim once more. Harder this time. 

Blaine reminded himself to take deep, slow, steady breaths. His body began to give into him. Kurt pushed past the tight ring of muscles and into his body. Blaine moaned as Kurt’s finger settled inside him. Kurt licked along the rim, soothing him. He moved his finger in and out Blaine’s body as his tongue continued his assail on his hole. After a moment, he pulled his finger away. There was the click of the lube bottle and then his hand returned to his hole.

Kurt pressed two fingers against Blaine's hole and pushed inside him slowly. He stretched him further. He searched for the spot inside Blaine that would send sparks down his spine. When he did, Blaine cried out. The burning stretch sent waves of pleasure through him. His cock throbbed. He rocked against Kurt’s hand, whimpering. “Oh, god, more please….”

Giving into him, Kurt pulled his hand out of Blaine’s body and squirted more lube on his fingers. He then slowly pushed three fingers inside his wanting body. He licked along the stretched rim, soothing him as he thrust his fingers in and out. He pressed against the perfect spot inside Blaine’s body and he moaned.

“Going to give you one more.” Kurt pulled back. “Stay still,” he urged him. The lube bottle clicked open once more and a few seconds later, Kurt’s hands were on Blaine’s ass again. He pressed a kiss to Blaine’s puckered rim. His tongue darted out to tease him. He licked circles around his hole, dipping his tongue inside briefly. He ran his fingers across his entrance.

Blaine held his breath as he felt the blunt pressure of four of Kurt’s fingers against his hole, waiting for the burning stretch.

“Breath,” Kurt instructed Blaine.

Blaine sucked in a gulp of air. His body shook in anticipation. His nerves were on fire. His hole ached in a wonderful way. He wanted more. As much as Kurt could give him. He released a shaky breath before inhaling once more.

Kurt chuckled quietly and nipped at the flesh of Blaine’s ass. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Blaine replied, his voice hoarse. “It’s a lot. But it feels…so good.”

“That’s the intention,” Kurt said; Blaine could hear the smirk in his voice. Kurt pressed his four fingers against Blaine’s hole once more and then slowly pushed inside him, stretching the ring of muscles wide open and then settling deep inside his ass. “Good boy,” Kurt praised him. He pressed a kiss to Blaine’s lower back. “Need you nice and open. And then I’m going to fuck you all night long.”

“Please,” Blaine begged. That was what he needed. What he wanted. He rocked against Kurt’s hand, urging him to find that spot inside him again.

Kurt chuckled. “So eager.” He pressed against his prostate. Sparks flew through Blaine’s spine once more.

“Fuck…” Blaine moaned and rocked against his lover.

Kurt buried his face against Blaine’s ass once more. As he moved his fingers in and out of Blaine’s willing body, he lapped at his stretched rim, urging him to relax under his touch. After several minutes, Kurt pulled his hand out once more but didn’t leave Blaine wanting for long. He pressed two fingers from each hand against his hole. He pushed inside. He stroked along the spot before stretching him wide. He moved his hands apart, opening Blaine up to him.

“Oh, god,” Blaine moaned. The stretch burned as Kurt opened him wider. It had been a while since he felt this, since he’d been fucked. He missed it.

Dipping his fingers back inside Blaine, Kurt stretched him open once more. He ran his tongue along Blaine’s taut rim, soothing the burn. He dipped his tongue in and out. He sucked his flesh, nipping and tugging at his rim. He held Blaine open as he fucked him with his tongue.

Blaine shivered. “Oh…” He reached behind him and tangled his hand through Kurt’s hair. He held him against his ass. “Don’t stop…”

Kurt chuckled against him before redoubling his efforts, licking, thrusting, stretching. He worked Blaine’s body open. He teased him, pushed him. He stretched Blaine as open as he could. And after several long moments, he finally pulled back. Blaine pant as Kurt removed his hands from his body, leaving his hole quivering. Kurt stood up behind Blaine and pressed his chest against his back. His hard cock nudged against Blaine’s desperate hole. He ran his hands down his body, soothing him. He kissed Blaine’s temple. “You ready?” he asked.

Blaine nodded. “Yes, please. Fuck me.” He turned his head to look at Kurt. “Please don’t hide who you are.”

Blaine’s words had clearly struck something within Kurt. He studied his eyes as though he were trying to ascertain how much Blaine actually wanted to see and what would terrify him. After a moment, Kurt nodded. “Okay.” He placed a soft kiss to Blaine’s lips. “But please… if it’s too much, tell me,” he pleaded, pressing his forehead against Blaine’s temple. “I want to fuck you, not hurt you. Need it to feel good for you, too.”

“Okay,” Blaine whispered. He twisted in Kurt’s arms and tugged his lover down for a deep, proper kiss.

Kurt slid his tongue in Blaine’s mouth, sliding along his. He nipped at Blaine’s lower lip, tugging gently. “I need you to know something before we do this,” he murmured against Blaine’s lips. “No matter what happens right now, tonight or any other night… I just….” He took a deep breath before confessing. “I love you.”

Blaine stilled. He pulled back and looked at Kurt. His heart pounded in his chest. He had never expected to hear a declaration of love from the vampire, not any time soon.

Kurt held his gaze and continued. “You make me feel things I forgot existed. And you do it when you smile, when you laugh.” He smiled. “When we kiss… I love everything about you.”

Tears stung the back of Blaine’s eyes and he blinked rapidly. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I love you, too,” he whispered, unable to form a more coherent declaration.

But it was enough for Kurt, who smiled. He brought his lips to Blaine’s quickly and kissed him deeply, stroking his jaw.

“Make me yours, Kurt,” Blaine said quietly. “In every sense of the word. I need to feel  _you_  tonight. You…and your demon. Show me how the demon within you felt when Sebastian tried to claim me, when you fought and killed him. Let your demon claim me completely. I need all of you in me.”

Kurt growled. His demon revealed himself as eyes shone and his fangs elongated. Blaine reached for him and pulled him in for a kiss. Kurt kissed him roughly. He nipped his lower lip, piercing the skin, drawing a drop of blood. Kurt sucked on his lower lip, tugging. Blaine moaned, his body shaking in arousal.

Tearing his lips away from Blaine’s, Kurt growled once more. He gripped the back of Blaine’s head and pushed him forward, chest against the glass window. “Fuck, Blaine…” He pressed against his back, his cock slotting between his ass cheeks. He rocked, letting Blaine feel his girth, his length. He pulled back just enough to click the bottle of lube open and squirt a generous amount on his cock and Blaine’s hole.

Kurt leaned forward and kissed the shell of Blaine’s ear. “Relax,” he whispered. “And breath.”

Blaine nodded. He concentrated on his breathing. Behind him, Kurt rubbed his cock against his slick hole. The blunt pressure of Kurt’s cock pushed against him, seeking entrance. Kurt placed soft kisses against the side of Blaine’s face, his neck, his shoulders, wherever he could reach. Kurt gripped one Blaine’s hips and held him in place as he continued pushing forward.

After a few seconds of agonizing teasing, Blaine’s body gave way and the tip of Kurt’s cock pushed through. “Fuck,” Blaine gasped at the sudden sensation of Kurt inside him, even if only the tip at the moment.

Kurt chuckled against his ear as he continued to move forward. Once he pushed through the first ring of muscle in Blaine’s body, his cock slid in easily.  Blaine took several controlled breaths as Kurt filled him. He could feel every ridge, every vein.

Kurt pushed into him until his hips pressed fully against Blaine’s ass. He held still, allowing Blaine to adjust to his girth and length.

“Oh, god,” Blaine whimpered. His ass burned in a tantalizing way. He had never felt this full. Dildos could satisfy his desire to be filled temporarily but nothing compared to the sensation of Kurt’s thick, bare cock stretching him more open than he had ever been.

Kurt leaned forward and chuckled. “So good, Blaine. You’re doing so well.” He kissed the shell of his ear as Blaine shivered underneath him. Kurt dropped his lips and pressed wet open mouth kisses to Blaine’s neck. He growled in his ear softly.

A brief, piercing pain came next as Kurt slid his fangs into Blaine’s neck. Red blood oozed out of the wound. Kurt eagerly lapped at it. Blaine leaned back against him, letting him have his fill of his life essence. His body relaxed as the floating sensation he was becoming familiar with overcame him. Kurt wanted him pliant underneath him but still aware of what was happening. He wanted to heighten his pleasure. Blaine leaned his head back against Kurt’s shoulder. “You’re so big…”

Kurt chuckled. He licked the remaining blood on Blaine’s neck. He pressed his hips impossibly closer. “And you’re so tight,” he said.

“Please move,” Blaine pleaded.

Kurt granted Blaine’s plea. He pulled out slowly until only the tip of his cock remained inside Blaine. Then he slammed forward, filling Blaine entirely in one hard thrust.

“Fuck!” Blaine cried out as he slammed against the window. The glass rattled underneath his hands.

Kurt pulled out once more. He moved slow, letting Blaine feel his length, his girth. He teased his lover, moving his hips in and out in small movements.

Blaine whimpered. “Please, don’t tease me. I want you…I can handle you.”

When Blaine least expected it, Kurt plunged inside hard. Blaine’s knees buckled at the force. His hands slipped on the glass as he tried to find purchase. Kurt gripped his shoulders and began to fuck him in earnest. The windows shook with each hard thrust. Blaine grunted and moaned. Kurt growled. Skin slapped against skin. The wet sound of Kurt’s cock moving rapidly in and out of Blaine’s body filled the room.

Bliss fell over Blaine. He had never been fucked like this before--hard, quick and deep--though he had always dreamed of it. All he could focus on was Kurt’s hands holding him, his bare cock pounding him. The stretch, the burn.

Kurt’s hand came down on his ass, echoing in the room.

Blaine cried out. The sting of Kurt’s hand mixed with the slight pain of his thrusts and the the pleasure as his cock brushed along his prostate. He whimpered, unable to vocalize much else.

Just when the heat began to coil deep in Blaine’s belly, Kurt stopped. Ignoring Blaine’s protests, he pulled out. He spun Blaine around to face him. He reached down and lifted him up. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt’s waist. He gripped his shoulders to steady himself.

Kurt repositioned Blaine, lifting his legs so the back of his knees were in the crook of his arms. Blaine gasped. Kurt had lifted and moved him with such ease that a new wave of arousal swept over him. Holding Blaine’s gaze, Kurt reached behind him to line his cock up to Blaine’s hole. Without a word, Kurt lowered Blaine onto him, slipping deep within him once more.

Blaine breathed deeply. He clung to Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt pressed Blaine’s back against the window and began to move. Blaine stared into Kurt’s still glowing eyes as he fucked into him. Kurt rocked against him and stilled. He leaned in to kiss Blaine deeply.  “Oh, Kurt,” Blaine mumbled against his lips. “Feels so good.”

“Yes,” Kurt murmured in response. Lips on Blaine’s, he began to move once more. His hips moved faster against Blaine…. Deeper. Harder. He pushed away from the window and turned around, holding Blaine tightly. He widened his stance to maintain his balance and held onto Blaine’s ass. He lowered his hips just enough so he could pivot them up into Blaine’s body rapidly.

“Fuck!” Blaine cried out. He tightened his grip around Kurt’s shoulders and tossed his head back. Kurt continued to fuck up into him, using only his body strength as he brought waves of pleasure over the both of them. Part of Blaine felt as though he were floating. All he could feel was Kurt; his dick, his hands, his body…. He was on fire.

Kurt began to walk. He carried Blaine to the table in the middle of the solarium and lay him across the cool wood.

Blaine hissed, the wood like ice against his hot skin. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He had never felt like this about someone before. Kurt was one of a kind. And not just because he was a vampire. He was sweet, loving, gorgeous and absolutely amazing at fucking. He made Blaine feel things he never had before. Made him feel loved as he kissed him, touched him. And even as he fucked into him so hard his skin was sure to bruise. “You feel so good,” Blaine whispered.

A smirk grew on Kurt’s face. “Oh?” he asked, false naivety in his voice. He slammed his hips forward. Blaine moaned. Kurt thrust into him once more. Blaine’s eyes rolled back as the pleasure overwhelmed him. The heat began to coil in his belly once more. Blaine reached for his cock, desperate the cum.

But Kurt slapped his hand away. “No. Don't touch yourself.”

Blaine whimpered and dropped his hands back down on the table. He looked at Kurt through hooded eyes. An expression of sheer determination was painted on his face as he thrust inside Blaine. Sweat shimmered on his brow. His normally perfect hair was rumpled, pushed away from his forehead. His pale skin had gone pink with his exertion. His ragged breath heaved in his chest. His eyes still glowed, his fangs were still sharp. He was letting Blaine see the demon as he made love to him.

But Blaine wanted more of him. He needed the strength Kurt was still hiding behind his thrusts. “Harder,” he pleaded.

Kurt stilled and quirked an eyebrow. He rocked against him as if he were trying to get deeper. “Are you sure about that?”

Blaine moaned. “Fuck… yes. Please.”

Kurt chuckled. “As you wish.” He hoisted Blaine’s legs to his shoulders and continued to pound inside him. Harder.

The table jolted forward, the feet squeaking against the hardwood floor. Blaine gasped. He gripped the edge of the table tightly, his knuckles white.

Kurt thrust once more, jolting the table forward again. “Like that?”

Blaine nodded, unable to find his voice. He sucked in a mouthful of air into his lungs.

Kurt began to fuck him in earnest now. His pace was quick and hard. Brutal. He gave Blaine his entire length as he moved, filling him over and over as his hips slammed against his ass. The heat in Blaine’s belly flared up once more. His breaths came in pants. His body tensed; his balls tightened. Kurt’s brutal thrusts send shocks of pleasure mixed with pain through his body.

Blaine came with a cry, his cock spurting over his chest.

Kurt fucked him through his orgasm then slowed. With a grin, he bent over him and licked the sticky white cum from Blaine’s chest. He hummed his approval. “You taste so good.  All of you.”

Once Blaine came down from his high, Kurt pulled out. He took Blaine’s spent cock inside his mouth and sucked, taking every last drop of his cum. Blaine shuddered as the aftershocks overcame him, his cock sensitive to Kurt’s mouth. Kurt dropped to his knees and brought his hand to Blaine’s aching hole. He pressed his finger to him and circled the puffy rim, teasing him. “You’re so good, Blaine. Such a good boy,’ he whispered before licking his hole. He dipped his tongue inside and tasted him.

Blaine shivered. He reached down to thread his fingers through Kurt’s hair. “Oh...Kurt…”

Kurt thrust his fingers inside him and spread him open for his tongue. He pushed three fingers inside him, meeting no resistance. He brushed along the perfect spot inside Blaine’s body. Blaine quaked as the pleasure overtook him. He fell against the table, spent. Kurt was able to wring things from his body that he didn’t think possible.

After a moment, Kurt pulled back and stood. He smiled down at Blaine. He brushed the sweat and hair away from Blaine’s sweat covered brow. He pressed his lips against Blaine’s in a deep slow kiss. Blaine hummed against his lips.

“I’m going to need you to relax,” Kurt whispered. “Do you think you can do that?” Blaine nodded. Kurt smiled. “Good. Because I want your mouth.”

Blaine swallowed thickly. “Please.”

Kurt gathered Blaine into his arms. He brought him over to the couch across the solarium. He lay him down with his head against the low arm of the couch. Kurt kneeled next to him and ran his hand down Blaine’s face, soothing him. His eyes cast Blaine’s face in a dim blue light. He licked along his fangs. “I’m going to help you relax.” Kurt kissed him once more. He brought his lips to the crook of Blaine’s neck. His fangs pierced the skin once more. Blaine gasped at the brief sharp pain. Kurt sucked his blood, his tongue lapping at his neck, willing Blaine’s body to submit to his desire.

A sense of calm washed over Blaine as it had moments ago. His body grew lax.

Satisfied Blaine was ready, Kurt pulled away. He soothed the wound before standing and moving to the arm of the couch. Blaine looked up at him, waiting for him to do as he pleased. Kurt smiled softly and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Blaine’s forehead. He held the back of Blaine’s head and urged him to open his mouth. Kurt placed the tip of his cock at his lips. Blaine licked it and wrapped his lips around him. Kurt pushed forward. His cock slipped into Blaine’s mouth. He continued to move until his cock settled fully in Blaine’s mouth and throat. He ran his hand over the bulge in Blaine’s throat. “Fuck…” He pressed down lightly on Blaine’s neck. “Such a good boy.”

Blaine’s eyes began to water. His throat constricted around Kurt. Part of him should have been nervous, afraid. But he wasn’t. He trusted that Kurt wouldn’t hurt him any more than he could handle. Kurt tightened his grip on his throat. Blaine’s lungs burned. His throat began to spasm as his body fought for air.

Kurt pulled out. Blaine sucked in a large gasp of air. Strings of saliva connected his mouth to the tip of Kurt’s cock. Kurt allowed Blaine to catch his breath before pushing his cock in his mouth and down Blaine’s throat once more. He held still a few seconds longer than last time. Then pulled out. Then longer. Finally Kurt began to move.

Kurt didn’t move as roughly as he had into his ass, for which Blaine was thankful. But he made sure to give Blaine his entire length, pausing for many, many seconds so his throat spasmed around him. It felt dangerous to be at Kurt’s mercy this way, but Kurt took care of him. He pushed him only as far as he could handle. He moved into Blaine's throat and stilled. Black dots danced over Blaine’s vision. His cock throbbed. Then Kurt pulled back.

“Fuck,” Kurt growled. “Good boy… such a good boy for me,” he murmured. He thrust inside Blaine’s mouth once more. This time, his hips moved more erratically. He grunted and moaned. He came with a roar. He thrust into Blaine's mouth one last time and held still, filling his throat with his cum.

Blaine swallowed around Kurt, trying to take in as much of his cum as possible. After a few seconds, Kurt pulled back, cock still spurting. Long strings of cum and saliva connected to Blaine’s mouth. Spit and cum dribbled down Blaine’s face. Kurt wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked himself, drawing out his orgasm. Hot cum landed on Blaine’s chest. Kurt slipped back in Blaine's mouth and leaned forward. He gave a few thrusts before pulling out a final time.  He grinned. “So good, Blaine. You are a natural.”

Blaine swallowed the remainder of Kurt's cum. He gasped for air. The floating sensation still had a hold of him, making his body limp. He opened his eyes and looked at Kurt. Kurt's praise sent a warmth through him.  “Thank you,” he whispered hoarsely.

Kurt knelt down once more. With a small hand towel that had fallen from the minibar, he wiped away the spit and cum from his face. He brushed away his sweat slickened hair from his brow. “Are you doing okay?” Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. “Yes.” And he was. He felt more satiated than he ever had been. He hadn't realized how much he had needed this; to put aside everything and let someone else call the shots. How he needed to be dominated. To submit.

“Good.” Kurt smiled. He stroked Blaine's cheek with his thumb. “I want you to feel good. This wouldn't be work otherwise. I don't want to hurt you. I want to push you beyond what you think your limits are.”

Blaine nodded. “I know.” He smiled. “And I love you for it.”

“I love you, too.” Kurt surged forward and captured Blaine's lips in a deep kiss. After a moment, he trailed kisses down Blaine's neck and further down his body. He settled between Blaine’s thighs. He licked the underside Blaine's cock, then nuzzled his balls. He touched Blaine's puffy hole with a finger and pushed inside him. “Still so tight,” he murmured. He lowered his head and pressed his mouth to him. He licked him. He teased his hole, dipping his tongue inside him. He pulled away and grabbed the bottle of lube. He spread more on himself and Blaine’s quivering hole. “I’m going to fuck you again,” Kurt declared.

Blaine moaned and nodded. “Please.”

Kurt moved up his body to kiss him once more. Blaine lazily reached up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt pulled him up and stood. He instructed Blaine to wrap his legs around his waist. With one hand on Blaine’s ass, the other gripped his cock and lined up to Blaine’s hole.

Blaine held Kurt’s glowing gaze as his cock slid back inside him. His breath shuddered. Kurt began to move him up and down his length, filling him slowly. Eyes growing heavy with pleasure, Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt’s shoulders. Blaine’s body began to react once more. His cock stirred with each stroke. Still buried inside him, Kurt began to walk towards the stairs.

Kurt carried Blaine down towards his bedroom. Once there, he pulled out and lay him across the bed. Smirking, he moved to hover over him. He dragged his tongue along Blaine’s body, tasting his salty skin. He teased Blaine’s nipples, tugging them between his teeth until they stood firm. His teeth pierced the soft flesh at Blaine’s hip. He lapped at the drops of blood that formed.

Blaine’s eyes rolled back as the pleasure washed over him. He glanced down at Kurt, so near to his cock. He wanted to watch his lips around him. It was a beautiful sight to behold. “Suck me,” he begged. “Please.”

Kurt chuckled. His mouth poised over Blaine for several agonizing seconds. His fangs retracted and his eyes lost their glow before he dropped his head and licked along Blaine’s length. He wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and sucked.

Blaine moaned and reached for Kurt’s head. He threaded his fingers through his thick hair. He urged him to take him deeper, to let him thrust his hips. Kurt nodded and lowered his head around him. Blaine began to thrust his hips rapidly. His cock hardened inside Kurt’s mouth.

After a moment, Kurt gripped Blaine’s hips, stilling him. “My turn,” he said. He gripped Blaine’s length and dragged his tongue along him. He tongued his balls, rolling each one in his mouth. He took the tip of Blaine back in his mouth and teased him. He circled his tongue around the swollen head, dipping into the slit. He bobbed his head and moaned around him.

“Oh,” Blaine moaned. His cock had hardened under Kurt’s mouth. Each time Kurt took him deep in his throat, Blaine tightened his grip on his hair. Shivers ran though his body. The heat began to coil within his belly. He was too close. He grabbed Kurt’s shoulders and pulled him up for a kiss.

Kurt smiled against his lips and slipped between Blaine’s legs. Their cocks slid deliciously together as he rocked. Blaine grabbed at Kurt’s ass, urging him closer. Their tongues tangled as the kiss deepened. He needed Kurt inside him again. Fast. Smirking, Blaine gripped Kurt and flipped the two of them over. He laughed as Kurt gave a surprised yelp.

Blaine flipped his leg over Kurt’s hips and straddled him. He breathed heavily. He stared down at Kurt, who looked at him with wide eyes and a smirk. Blaine had surprised him. Kurt stroked Blaine's thighs up to his hips. His thumb brushed over the mark he had left earlier.

Blaine shivered as a wave of pleasure coursed through him. He caught Kurt's smirking gaze and shook his head. He grabbed Kurt's hands from his hips and pinned them above his head. He needed this right now. He needed to be the one in control, even if only for a little while. Even if it was only an illusion. He dropped his lips to meet Kurt's. Blaine controlled the kiss. He pushed his tongue inside Kurt's mouth, tasting him.

Kurt moaned into his mouth. “You are so hot…” he murmured.

Blaine pushed away from the kiss. He fumbled for the lube Kurt had discarded on the bed. He poured a liberal amount onto his fingers and touched his hole, smearing the cool lube. He dipped his finger inside himself and moaned. He was stretched, ready to accept Kurt once more. He gripped Kurt’s cock. Bracing himself on Kurt’s chest, Blaine lowered himself. A gasp escaped him as his hole gave way and Kurt filled him once more. He sunk around him until his ass was flush against Kurt’s hips.

Blaine took a moment to enjoy the feeling of Kurt’s hard, thick cock inside him again. He pressed down in a vain attempt to take more of him. He would never be able to get enough. Kurt fit inside him so perfectly. He filled him so completely. He was struck with the thought about why he had ever wanted to wait for this in the first place.  He rocked forward and moaned as Kurt shifted inside him. “Fuck… you feel so good.”

“So do you, baby.” Kurt’s hands roamed his body. He stroked his chest, tweaking his nipples. Down to his ass. “So tight,” he murmured, fingering where his cock entered Blaine. “So warm. So receptive. I could fuck you for hours and your body would let me.”

Blaine gasped. “Yes,” he breathed out. He lifted himself up. Kurt’s cock slipped out of his body until only the thick head remained. He held still a moment then slid back down. “I want you, too,” he told Kurt. “Want you to hold me down and make me take it. Make it hurt. Fuck me as hard as you can.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “Fuck, Blaine…” He shook his head. “You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

Blaine smiled.  He moved up and down again. “No?” Up. Down. He ran his hand across Kurt’s brow to his jaw. “You’re a vampire, Kurt,” he stated plainly. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Kurt’s. “You’ve made that clear tonight. You’re stronger than a human. I can feel your strength hiding behind every move.” He kissed from Kurt’s jaw to his ear. “And I want it,” he whispered. “Fuck, I want it.”

Blaine pulled away. He sat up and looked down at Kurt. He circled his hips in a sensual way. He ran his hands over his body and into his hair. It felt good--thrilling even--to hold a certain power over him. Kurt had been holding back.

Kurt tossed his head back and swallowed thickly. “God, Blaine… I’ve never been with anyone like you.”

Blaine took confidence in that. He began to tease Kurt. And himself. His cock was hard now, moving with his motions, smearing precum on Kurt’s stomach. He rode Kurt nice and slow. He lifted up and down, taking all of Kurt deep each time. This must be what heaven feels like. He had never been this full, this stretched.

“So hot.” Kurt panted, staring up at him with wide eyes. His hands continued to wander Blaine’s body. He sat up and kissed him.  

Blaine responded to the kiss for a moment. Then he pushed Kurt back down. He held Kurt’s gaze as he gripped his wrists above his head once more. He moved harder. Faster. His body was hot. Sweat stuck to his brow. He panted and lifted himself up and down, bouncing on Kurt’s thick shaft.

But it wasn’t hard enough. Of course it wasn’t. He was only human. He didn’t have the strength Kurt did.

But still he tried. He began to ride Kurt in earnest. His legs burned. His back ached. His cock bounced on Kurt’s belly with soft thwacks. Pleasure coursed through him each time Kurt’s cock slid inside him, the thick ride brushing along his spot.

Blood from one of Kurt’s marks dripped down his chest. Blaine smeared some on his hand and brought it to Kurt’s lips. Kurt held his hand and took his fingers in his mouth. He kept his eyes on Blaine’s as he lapped at his essence. He swirled his tongue around Blaine’s fingers. The intimacy of the act struck Blaine and he slowed. Breathing heavily, he stared at Kurt. His hips moved in small circles.

Kurt smirked. He took the opportunity to grab Blaine’s hips and lift him off. He tossed him to the bed and manhandled him into position. Ass in the air. Head facing the foot of the bed.

Blaine gasped. Kurt had surprised him. His cock throbbed at how easily Kurt had moved him into the position he wanted. He stayed still, waiting for Kurt. It was a vulnerable position; all he could do was wait for Kurt to make the next move. His cock twitched. The bed shifted as Kurt got into position behind him. His hands danced along his spine until he reached Blaine’s ass. The tip of Kurt’s cock pressed against him. Blaine took several deep breaths, waiting for Kurt to do something. Anything.

A brief wisp of air against his skin was all the warning Blaine had before Kurt’s hand landed on his ass.

Thwack!

Blaine gasped.

Kurt slapped his ass once more. He rubbed his hand over his smooth skin, soothing away the stinging pain. He pressed his thumb against his hole, pushing inside. Blaine moaned. The chill of more lube sent shivers down his spine.  Blaine gripped the sheets as Kurt took his hips in his hands.

He plunged back inside his heat without warning.

Blaine cried out. He tightened his hold of the sheets and tried to catch his breath.

  

Kurt held still, hips pressed against Blaine. He leaned forward and pressed kisses to Blaine’s spine, his shoulders. “You’re amazing, Blaine. Doing so well.”

Blaine whimpered softly. He loved Kurt’s praise. Needed it. He needed to be what Kurt wanted him to be. He wanted to be able to give to Kurt what he gave him. “Kurt… please…” His body shivered in anticipation. He had made a plea to Kurt not to hide who he was, to give him everything he had.

Kurt chuckled. He pushed away from Blaine. He ran his hands over Blaine’s back down to his ass. He lightly dragged his nails across his skin, drawing goosebumps in their wake. “Your ass is so perfect,” he murmured. “Looks so pretty around me.” Kurt traced around Blaine’s hole. “So stretched.”

Then he lifted his hand and slapped Blaine’s ass once more. The sting took over and Blaine cried out. Kurt smoothed his hand over him before spanking him once more. “Wonder how I red I can make you,” he said, a grin in his voice.

Blaine moaned.

Thwack! Again and again. The sting of Kurt’s hand landing on his skin sent shocks through Blaine’s body. His cock throbbed. “More,” he pleaded.

“Fuck, Blaine…” Kurt continued to assail Blaine’s sensitive ass, landing slap after slap until he finally stilled. He ran his hands over Blaine’s reddened flesh. “Such a pretty red….”  Kurt gripped Blaine’s hips and began to move desperately.

Kurt’s thrusts were hard. Brutal. The pain mingled with the pleasure coursing through him and Blaine wasn’t sure which he wanted more of.

“Is this what you wanted, Blaine?” Kurt asked, slamming into him. His hand landed on his ass.

Blaine whimpered. He gripped the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. He nodded. “Yes…” he choked out. “Fuck….” Kurt’s thrusts jerked him forward. “Harder, please.”

Kurt chuckled. His hips stilled and he pulled out, ignoring Blaine’s pleas. He climbed to his feet and crouched down behind Blaine. He leaned forward and held onto the metal footboard. He lined his cock back up to Blaine’s hole and thrust inside with a single stroke. He steadied himself before thrusting in earnest. His new position allowed him more control of his strength. He filled Blaine over and over.

The sound of of skin slapping against skin filled the room. The wet sound of Kurt’s cock plunging inside him echoed in Blaine’s ears. Their harsh breaths mingled. The bed creaked, rocking forward in time with Kurt’s movements.

“Yes…” Blaine whispered. He lost all sense of time. He reached up and held onto the footboard, holding himself in place. He grunted, he moaned, each time Kurt slammed inside him. Kurt’s thick dick brushed along inside him just right, stroking his spot. Pain mingled with pleasure in a way that had Blaine’s toes curling. The heat was a slow burn in his belly.

Kurt slowed his thrusts so he could deliver one slow, deep, powerful thrust after another. The bed creaked and shifted under the force of Kurt’s movements. He slammed inside Blaine again and again until the bed finally gave underneath them and crashed to the ground.

The two of them gasped. Kurt stilled, buried inside him.

“Oh, my god,” Blaine murmured as he became away of their situation. A breathless laugh escaped him. “You broke the bed.”

Kurt chuckled. He pressed his chest against Blaine’s back. He nibbled Blaine’s neck. “Well, you asked for it,” he said. He shifted inside Blaine. “Want me to stop?”

Blaine shook his head with a moan. “No… please don’t.”

Kurt kissed Blaine’s cheek. “Good. Because I’m not even close to finished with you.” He pressed his lips against the marks on Blaine’s neck, lapping at the wounds. “Such a good boy…Taking it so well,” he whispered in Blaine’s ear. “I haven’t been with anyone who wanted it like this. Such a relief not to have to hold back.”

Blaine whimpered. He turned his head to look at his lover. “Don’t want you to. Feel so good.”

“So do you,” Kurt whispered. He resumed his movements. The bed continued to shift with each thrust, rocking dangerously close to collapsing fully.

Blaine’s breath came in short pants. The heat began to coil within him, his balls tightening with each stroke. “Fuck, Kurt… I’m close.”

Kurt growled. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and lifted him up, back against his chest. His fangs found his neck once more and repierced the skin. Blaine gasped as the sharp pain rushed through him. The dual sensations of Kurt sucking and lapping at his neck and his thickness plunging inside sent Blaine over the edge. He reached back to grip Kurt’s neck and held him against him. His cock spurted long strings of sticky, white cum, coating the bed.

Blaine’s eyes rolled back. Kurt continued to lap at his neck, taking more than any other time tonight. Blaine’s body spasmed as the pleasure rushed through him. His cock twitched, empty. Still, Kurt continued to drink his blood. Blaine grew limp in Kurt’s arms. The floating sensation took over. The pleasure tingled in his fingertips.

Kurt pulled his fangs away and lapped at the mark left behind. He gently lowered Blaine back against the bed and grabbed his hips. His pace was quick and brutal, harder and faster than before almost as though Blaine's blood had renewed his strength.

Blaine moaned as Kurt’s cock continued to slam inside him. He twisted around to watch him. Kurt’s eyes glowed, his fangs were still elongated, his blood smeared on his lips. Kurt’s face was the picture of concentration as he moved his hips. The muscles in his stomach tightened with each hard thrust. Blaine reached up and stroked his chest. “Come inside me, Kurt…Please. Wanna feel you,” he murmured.

It was though he was finally given permission. Kurt thrust a few more times until he came. He pushed his cock deep inside Blaine and growled, cumming deep inside him. He rocked against Blaine’s ass as though he were trying to get deeper.

Blaine moaned. Kurt’s warm cum shot deep inside him, filling him up until he leaked down his thighs. It was a new sensation for him. One he never dreamed of feeling or even imagined. It made him feel closer to Kurt in a way he didn’t expect. He could never do this with another man--not that he foresaw another man in his life any time soon, if  _ever_.  Kurt had entered his life unexpectedly and opened his mind and body. He understood him in ways Blaine never thought possible. He made him feel more alive than he ever had. It didn’t matter that he was a vampire. Or perhaps it was  _because_  he was a vampire, Blaine wasn’t sure. But he knew that life would never be complete without him.

Kurt stilled his hips and lay across Blaine’s back. He panted heavily. “So good, Blaine,” he said, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s shoulder. He slipped out of Blaine and urged him to roll over onto his back. Kurt moved between Blaine’s thighs and slid back inside him.

Blaine gasped as he was filled once more. He moaned. Kurt was still hard.

“Shh.” Kurt dropped his lips to Blaine’s for a deep, slow kiss. “One more time and then I’ll let you rest, okay?” He moved his lips along Blaine’s jaw. “Can you do that for me?”

Blaine whimpered. He looked up at the ceiling. It was all too much. He could feel every movement Kurt made, however slight. His body was on fire. His nerves tingled. His muscles ached. “Kurt…”

“Look at me, love. Look at me. I want this to feel good for you…”

“Please….”

“Then look at me.”

Blaine did. He met Kurt’s glowing eyes and held his gaze. The now intimately familiar sense of relaxation came over him. Blaine moaned. “Oh, Kurt.”

Kurt's eyes grew brighter. He brushed a thumb over Blaine's cheek. “You're mine. I'm yours. My pleasure is yours…”

“Yes…” Blaine grew limp underneath Kurt, his muscles relaxing.

Kurt lifted himself to his hands and began to move. Blaine moaned. The sensitivity had changed to overwhelming pleasure. He gripped Kurt’s arms, nails digging into the fragile skin on the back of Kurt’s arms.

Kurt moved harder. Deeper. He dropped his lips to Blaine’s forehead and pressed a kiss to his sweaty skin. “You’ve done so well tonight,” he whispered. “So good. I’ve been waiting forever to find someone like you.” He hitched Blaine’s legs higher around his waist and ground against him.

Blaine moaned. “Oh, fuck… Kurt…”

“Someone who can be an equal, meeting me halfway everywhere.” Kurt thrust hard. Deep. “God, Blaine...I…” He gasped. “I love you so much.”

“Kurt…” Blaine sucked in a deep breath of air. He opened his eyes and met Kurt’s gaze. He saw so much in his eyes. So much want, desire, passion… love. It was more than he had ever experienced. Fearing his words would never match the fervor in Kurt’s gaze, Blaine reached up and pulled him down for a kiss.

Kurt stilled his hips as their lips met. He parted his lips and Blaine deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue alongside Kurt’s, tasting himself on his tongue. He moaned. The kiss grew in intensity. Kurt nipped at his lower lip, gently tugging. After a moment, Kurt sensed Blaine’s need for air and pulled back.

He smiled down at his lover as he began to move his hips once more. “Does this feel good for you, Blaine?”

“Hmm…” Blaine moaned. He dropped his head against the bed and looked at Kurt through hooded eyes. “Yes…” he nodded. “Please…. Harder.”

“You’re insatiable, aren’t you?” Kurt smirked. He pulled back before slamming forward. “You like it when I remind you of what I am, don’t you?” He began to thrust at a furious pace.

“Yes…” Blaine mumbled. He closed his eyes and let the sensations Kurt pulled from his body overwhelm him. Every thrust sent shocks of pleasure mixed with twinges of pain through him. Kurt was right. He loved being reminded that Kurt was a vampire; that he could fuck him harder than any other man he had ever been with. He loved how Kurt stretched his hole, filling him with every thrust. He wished tonight could last forever.

Kurt gripped Blaine’s legs and shifted them higher around his waist, changing their angle slightly. He reached between their bodies and gripped Blaine’s hardening cock. He stroked him in time with his movements.

Blaine whimpered as Kurt’s cock brushed along just the right spot inside his body.

“Good boy,” Kurt choked out. His thrusts grew more erratic.

“Kurt…” Blaine felt close to the edge once more. He reached for Kurt but his arms fell limply at his side. He opened his eyes and met Kurt’s gaze, watching as Kurt became more and more desperate.

Kurt kept his glowing eyes on Blaine’s as he stroked his cock. “Come for me, Blaine,” he whispered. “Wanna taste you.”

Blaine’s breaths became more shallow, his body tensed. His balls tightened as the heat coiled within his belly. A few more hard thrusts later and he came with a cry. His entire body shook as the pleasure rushed through him. His spent cock spurt lightly, coating Kurt’s hand.

Kurt brought his hand to his mouth and licked Blaine’s cum, a moan escaping him. He moved a moment more before he grabbed Blaine’s hips and thrust one last time. He held Blaine to him, spilling his cum deep inside him.

As he came down from his high, Blaine drew in a shaky breath. Tears stung the back of his eyes. A lump formed in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut. Everything was so much. It had been more than he ever expected. He took another shaky breath and opened his eyes. A tear slipped down his cheek.

Kurt stilled. “Oh, Blaine…” He reached up and wiped away the tears. “It’s okay, honey. You did so well….” His eyes faded back to their normal blue and his fangs shortened. He slowly pulled out of Blaine’s body, leaving him empty and crying for the loss. Kurt shifted to the side and gathered Blaine in his arms.

Despite his best efforts, sobs began to wrack Blaine’s body. He felt spent, exhausted… both physically and emotionally. He clung to Kurt, nestling his head against his chest.

Kurt ran his hands over his body, trying to sooth him. He kissed Blaine’s forehead. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No.” Blaine shook his head. “No more than I wanted.”

Kurt urged Blaine to look at him. He brushed his hair off his sweat ladened forehead. “Then... what---?”

“It was so much,” Blaine explained quietly. “I could f-feel  _so much._ ” He lifted his gaze to Kurt’s. “Is it always like this?”

Kurt shrugged. “It can be.” He continued to run his hands over Blaine’s body. “I might have emphasized it a bit. I wanted you to feel how I feel for you. Wanted everything I did to bring you nothing but pleasure.” He pressed a kiss to Blaine’s forehead. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Blaine whispered. His body began to calm under Kurt’s soothing touch. He loosened his hold on Kurt. He took several deep breaths, inhaling Kurt’s scent.

Kurt lowered Blaine to the bed. He smiled and reached for the bite mark on Blaine’s neck. “Let’s get you cleaned up and fed. I took a lot of blood from you.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine’s lips. He sighed and looked at the room around them. “We should probably invest in a stronger bed if you’re going to want me to fuck you like that again.”

Blaine laughed. “That was amazing, though. I didn’t think I could take it like that.”

Kurt smiled. “You did. So well.” He kissed Blaine once more, deeper this time. After a moment, he pulled back and smirked. “And later tonight, once you get your strength back, I’m going to tie you up.” He kissed along Blaine’s jaw. “And use your body as I see fit,” he whispered in his ear. “And you’re only going to cum when I permit you.”

A shudder ran through Blaine. He couldn’t deny his body’s immediate reaction. He wanted to be at Kurt’s mercy as he used him. He met Kurt’s steely gaze and nodded. “Yes…sir. Please.”


End file.
